Hair To The Throne
by ForevermoreAlizabeth
Summary: Nineteen years ago, a child was born in the Hair Kingdom...without a Hair Fist! Now she challenges our beloved Bo-tector to prove her worth, instead to find herself allied with a bunch of unstable weirdos in the quest to save the world from the baldifying Chrome Dome Empire! But can our heroine overcome dark secrets, falling in love, and pasta hankerings in time to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

_-Hello everyone, I'm back! I apologize for leaving this Fanfiction, I just hit a wall with it and needed some time off. I understand that this isn't the most popular of fanfiction genres, and I'm not expecting a lot of views, I only hope that those who do read it enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I recently had a road block where I hadn't had any ideas of what to write for a fanfiction, and then ideas began surfacing for this one and I decided to re-do it into a story that I hope you all like and that I can be proud of. Like my other Bobobo fanfic, this one will have some more serious undertones but still have all of the comedy of the show. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews and tips on how I can make this better. Enjoy!-_

_-Mimi's p.o.v*** _

My breath stung in my lungs, and I'd never felt more beaten than I did just then, my entire body aching in places I didn't even know I had places. The dirt underneath me was disturbed and torn up from the battle that was waged just now, but I hardly noticed it. All I could think of was how hard of a fight we'd just had, me and the man standing above me. About how intense it was, about how I'd put all of myself into it and...and...

I still lost. I still lost, because this man was...he was something else. No, he wasn't a man, he couldn't be if he was able to take all those hits and still beat me to a pulp! It was like he was made out of Nokias! No matter how hard I hit him, he just kept coming, even though I'd trained harder than anyone, even though I had more to prove than anyone, even though I needed this win to prove to everyone that I wasn't the weakest, that I don't deserve to be cast out of their society!

...And yet here I was, lost, to this man who now held both my respect and eternal grudge. He was the strongest in the entire kingdom, and I wanted to beat him to prove myself...but at the same time, I couldn't stand to face him. He was..so strong. So incredibly strong, and I didn't deserve to face him again, not until I got stronger, much much stronger. Yes, I'd defeated every other competitor, but not him, not the one who counted the most.

What was I thinking of challenging this man? I wasn't near strong enough! No, I could never beat someone of his caliber, who had mastered the Fist of the Nosehair and Snot-For-You! Not until I got stronger, much stronger, and defeated him to prove to myself, to everyone, that I wasn't a weak and pathetic outcast.

I thought about Baldie Bald's offer again, that flyer I'd been handed for Hair Hunt recruits just the other day. At first, the thought appauled me, but...who would I be betraying? This kingdom that scorned me for something that wasn't my fault? Please! If I accepted...I'd be stronger. I'd get stronger. I'd work my way up until I was the top-dog, and at that point I'd face this man again and finally, finally I'd prove myself!

"Hey kid, you spacing on me?"His deep voice asked from above me, and I shoved myself shakily to my feet, still aching from the attacks he'd sent my way, and looked up at him through light-blonde locks of hair, glaring up at the man I hated and respected more than anything. Because he stood as my ultimate goal, right here in front of me, and if I could overcome him, then I could overcome them all.

I pointed to him quickly, him raising an eyebrow above dark shades and picking his nose with a pinkie, ignoring that as, suddenly filled with determination, I shouted,

"Someday I'll defeat you! I promise, we will meet again, and when we do I'll be the one standing tall, you hear me? I'm going to take you down: Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo!"

_-Ten Years Later-_

"I'm tellin' ya! The doilies should match our different personalities, it will add a unique and creative flare to this year's Halloween pagent!"T-block commander Mr. Buns exclaimed in his annoyingly nasal voice, the other top-commanders around the oval table shouting and throwing their hands up over what style our base should be decorated for such a 'major event'. I just watched apathetically and amused, in a mysteriously darkened corner of the table, black combat boots unlaced and up on the table, ankles crossed as I crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair.

Honestly, I could not have physically cared less about their conversation, and so I hung my head backwards and starred at the ceiling, the black scarf around my neck so long that, even though it was wrapped around my neck twice, both ends touched the floor. Hey, with only a white sundress and black-and-grey shorts underneath, a girl's gotta keep warm! I yawned, rather audibly, but no one called me out on it.

They all continued in their conversation, as if I weren't there, which honestly was for the best. I didn't want to waste my time discussing things about the Chrome Dome empire when I'd much rather catch up on some much-needed sleep, hating that I was required to attend this high-ranking commander meeting where all we talked about was doilies and Jelly Jiggler's new foundation shade.

I'd just rested my head back for a second when, silencing the other commanders from their conversation on wether we should play 'Monster Mash' or Lady Gaga at the party, a tap came on my shoulder. I opened one eye and looked up, seeing a man with a bright pink heart over one eye standing above me with a serious look on his face, saluting me. I cocked an eyebrow, wondering what it was that he wanted and seriously hoping it was something that would get me out of this meeting.

"Hm?"I mused, and almost instantly the man broke into tears and screamed, dodging behind Jelly Jiggler's chair and quivering as if I'd just kicked his puppy. At this point, I was used to the lower-ranked Chrome Dome soldiers wetting themselves whenever I accidentally glanced their way, and to say it wasn't amusing would be a lie.

"Y-y-y-you-you!"He stuttered out, and I rolled my eyes at the man, wanting out of this meeting already, no matter how much of an ego-boost it was to have most of the men in this empire quivering at the sight of the person who was considered one of the strongest commanders the Chrome Dome had ever seen.

"Sound it out."I mused tiredly, taking my shoes off the table.

"You have mail!"He squeaked, shoving Jelly Jiggler in his chair in front of himself, the blue, cubic, jelly-filled commander jiggling violently and shouting,

"Hey! Don't use me as a shield! I'm too beautiful to die!" I rolled my eyes and stood, pushing dark, wire-rimmed sunglasses up the bridge of my nose and walking, everyone in the room silent and quivering. Mail, hm? Better not be another one of Geyha's chain mail things, but anything was worth it at this point to leave the meeting. I got to the door and paused, looking over my shoulder and seeing all of the men flinch back, holding Jelly Jiggler up in front of all of them.

And I sighed, shaking my head. There was a point where all of the fear went from amusing to annoying. Fear wasn't what I joined this place for, it's just what I got from the less-than-apt soldiers around this place. I shoved open the door and walked down the hallways, passing doors, corners, ferns of love, talking trashcans, and a few sleeping 'guards' before finally arriving at the door to my computer room.

Inside, letting the door shut behind me, I walked up to a massive, hundred-or-so-foot computer screen and began pressing random buttons on the control panel, hoping that I'd hit the right one and my Email would show up. Finally, the screen lit up and I yawned, scrolling over to my newest Email from...

"Czar Baldie Bald? Must be a mistake..."I mummbled, knowing that man would never email me anything, instead prefering to let his croonies report to me. Apparently, email was too dangerous, not wanting me to get into any of his 'super secret files', which I'd found out were just his favorite, gluten-free cupcake recipes.

I was about to close out of it, seeing that my name had accidentally been added to the list of commanders he actually _trusted, _ when something in the message caught my attention. I looked back, reading over the note about the new dress code, Bobobo, the choir concert coming up, a list of allergies that-

I stopped, entire body freezing and something akin to excitement and adrenaline beginning to flood through my veins. I read it again, the text large in my tunnel-vision as I read: GROWING THREAT OF BOBOBO-BO-BO-BOBO TO CHROME DOME TO BE KEPT SUPER SECRET FROM EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY SUPER-SCARY COMMANDER MIMIMI-MI-MI-MIMI, WHO CAN NEVER KNOW UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES THAT BOBOBO IS HEADING TOWARDS FESTIVAL TOWN, WHO'S LOCATION IS GIVEN IN GOOGLE MAPS BELOW. REMEMBER, DO NOT TELL HER ANYTHING ABOUT HOW HE IS TRAVELLING NEAR US AND HIS GUARD IS COMPLETELY DOWN. -LOVE, CZAR BALDIE BALD THE 4TH.

I could feel the smile creeping onto my face, knowing damn well that this email was marking a day that would go down in history. Bobobo was back. And he was close. Things couldn't be more perfect...

Ten years ago, I'd challenged Bobobo to a fight, knowing that he was the strongest person in the Hair Kingdom, the kingdom that had exiled me and erased me from their record books, all because they thought I was weak, because I was different. Ten years ago, I'd tried to prove my worth, and I'd lost against Bobobo. Ten years ago, I swore to never let anyone think I was weak again, and that one day I would prove to everyone that I strong despite my handicap. Ten years ago, I swore I'd prove it by defeating Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo. Ten years ago, I'd joined the Chrome Dome Empire to become stronger.

And today, I'd end the worst ten years of my life. I stood straighter and smirked at the screen, saying to myself,

"Things are gonna be different this time around, Bobobo."

"I don't think so, Commander Mimi." I tensed a bit, jaw clenching as the voice of a man I really did not want to speak to came from behind me. Anger tingled up my spine and I placed my hands on my hips, bitterly smirking and chuckling a bit as I realized why he was here, why his voice had an undertone of worry in it.

"You gotta watch who you send your emails to, Baldie Bald."I mused, feeling him tense behind me.

"You're not going after Bobobo! That's an order!"He shouted in his snakey, nasally voice, making me raise an eyebrow and turn around, seeing the Czar of the Chrome Dome empire, the empire that sent out their EMBB mission- Everybody Must Be Bald. The Czar himself had a shiney chome, with thin eyes and sharp teeth, dressed in overly-large, golden armor and purple pants. He was seething at me, but I could see the sweat and the worry behind his eyes, realizing his mistake a bit too late.

"Oh Baldie,"I mused teasingly, smiling in sweet, sweet victory after everything this man had put me through, "You never wanted me to know that Bobobo was back, because you know that I'm strong enough to beat him now, don't you? And that would make your services to me in this empire useless." I could see that he knew all of this, because he tensed even more and his eyes widened in worry, making me smile wider.

After ten years, Czar Baldie Bald had held me captive in this empire. He knew I needed them to get stronger, and he needed me to defeat some of this stronger rivals and open stubborn pickle jars, doing everything in his power to keep me here, especially after what he had done nine years ago...

"Why go fight him?!"Czar exclaimed, clearly desperate, "You want to prove yourself to those people who outcasted you, the people who pretended like you didn't exist because you were-" I cut him off, moving forward in a blur and grabbing his throat in my hand, slamming him into the wall next to him with a strength unparalleled by anyone I'd met in the past seven years.

Me, a girl half the Czar's size, held him against the wall as he began to sweat and choke, hands pulling at my one hand without sucess. I squeezed his throat tighter in a flare of anger, glaring at him as his wide and scared eyes locked onto mine. Bitterly, I said quietly,

"I know better than anyone Baldie, why I was sent to that orphanage by my own parents because..."I paused, the memory still fresh after years and years of trying and failing to move on, shaking as I absentmindedly squeezed tighter on the Czar's throat, "Because I was the only child to ever be born in the Hair Kingdom without a Fist of the Hair. And they were all ashamed, and their words and actions moved me to become stronger, to prove myself to them, and that's why I came to you. I wanted to become strong enough to defeat Bobobo..."I leaned in closer, smirking, "And I think we both know I can do that now."

Baldie grit his shark-like teeth and wheezed out in a high, strained voice,

"What's the point? Everyone who outcasted you is dead!" He knew the second the words left his mouth that he had said the wrong thing, his eyes instantly widening and mouth clamping shut, searching to see what I'd do. There was a silence, and I cast my eyes to the floor, slowly stepping back and releasing him. Baldie crumpled to the floor, back pressed firmly to the wall and a hand on his throat as I glared down at him, eyes narrowing and a painful memory searing in the back of my mind.

"You're right."I said, turning and walking towards the door, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop me, "They're all gone...my family, everyone...but their words aren't." I wasn't speaking so much to Baldie as I was myself, walking to the door and opening it up, eyes narrowed behind darkened shades as Baldie called out again in one last attempt to keep me here.

"And what are you going to do if you lose, hm? What if he finds out your...little secret?" I froze in the doorway, one hand on the frame and the other clenched tight, a warm, light-blue aura swirrling and flaming around my fist. I could sense that Baldie knew how much he'd upset me, because his next words had a smile in them.

"Imagine how ashamed he'd be if he realized that the only child born in his kingdom without a Hair Fist, the child that betrayed them and went to the Chrome Dome...was his own little sister?"...

I tensed harder, looking down at the floor and telling myself not to let him get to me...but his words were true, and suddenly I cursed myself for ever trusting him with the one secret I was supposed to keep from any and everyone. The secret I'd kept not only to prevent blackmail like this, but also to...to not hurt him. Because yes, the shame he might feel...I couldn't do that to him. To him, I was just a child who'd challenged him ten years ago, the child who would defeat him today. That's it. Nothing more, nothing more at all...

"Ya know, Balds,"I said, opening my hand as a black-and-blue butterfly fluttered over my shoulder, "I might not have a Hair Fist, but that doesn't mean I don't have a Fist, period."I mused, as the innocent little insect fluttered into the room, Baldie screaming high-pitched like a little girl as I stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me and sighing. I turned on a heel and whistled as I walked down the hall, thinking in my head about what today was going to be.

'I'm coming for you, Bobobo. Just wait and see, that little girl's all grown up...' I thought in my head, flexing my hands in fingerless gloves... Just you wait...

_-Beauty's p.o.v****_

Man, I could use a burger...a nice, big, juicy burger with lettuce, ketchup, mustard, some pickles...mmm...

"Bobobo, you being a burger right now isn't helping my appetite!"I shouted back to Bobobo, pulling him along on a rope while he tried to get in-touch with his inner patty, laying between two browned buns and some lettuce on a platform that I had to pull. I sighed, looking ahead as I thought about that kinda cute boy who just saved me from that creepy Wigbro guy, and realized that I didn't even know his name! The kid had saved me, but I didn't even know who he was or why he did it...wonder if I'll ever see the grey-haired punk again...

"Bobobo, I know this grosses you out, you being a vegetarian and all, but man am I hankering for a burger!"I exclaimed, stomach rumbling painfully after pulling Bobobo for more than two hours.

"Beauty...hush up."Bobobo mused behind me, and I rolled my eyes and exclaimed in frustration,

"It's my stomach talking!"

"Well then...pull faster girl!"He exclaimed, and I just hung my head. Oh, what was the use of arguring with Bobobo? He was a few burritos short of a combo...oh, burritos, I could use a burrito right about now...

"Ya know, that's not a nice way to talk to a girl."

"Thank you! Someone notices..."I mummbled...and then paused. Wait a second...that voice...I don't know it. I turned my head, stopping suddenly as a rustling came from the bushes, this time from the trees lining the path we were walking down. I froze, looking into the trees and calling out, "Hey! Who's there? Are you a Hair Hunter?!"

A laugh came from the treeline, but a voice came from right in front of me,

"Not exactly, sweetie." I gasped and looked forward, only to see the girl who had spoken right in front of me, almost like she teleported! I stumbled back a step, dropping the rope I'd been using to cart Bobobo, as I looked at the strange girl in front of me.

She looked about nineteen or twenty years old, but she seemed a bit small. She wore a white sundress with straps, black combat boots, a really long black scarf, and fingerless black gloves, almost white-blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and with a few long locks in front of vibrant blue eyes, a lopsided smirk on her face. She certainly didn't _look _ like a Hair Hunter, but then how did she know Bobobo?

"Who are you?"I demanded, getting a weird feeling from this girl, her raising an eyebrow at me and musing almost in a friendly tone,

"My name's Mimi...but you knew that already, didn't you Bobobo?" I looked down at the Bo-tector, his big blonde afro and blue muscle shirt sticking out of the pattys he was still wedged between, giving the girl a long, serious look behind his black shades. A nervous feeling filled me, confused as to who this girl was and how she knew Bobobo, sensing some deep bond between the two that was probably just foreshadowing done by our author.

"Bobobo, how do you know this girl?"I asked timidly, and he paused a second longer, starring the girl down and vise versa, before saying finally...

"I have no clue who you are."


	2. Pedophiles and Plot Development!

_-If there's anything you guys wanna see fixed or added, feel free to review! There will be a minor lag in updates until Spring Break is over, so only about five or four days max between this and the next update. P.S. I understand that this isn't some of my best work, but really this fanfiction is to let my brain rest and get the creative juices back and flowing again, just something fun to write. I love you guys so much!-_

_-Mimi's p.o.v***_

He...he...wait a second...

"You don't remember me?!"I exclaimed, jaw dropping and gaping at the man that I'd trained _ten years _for to beat! That's ten years of picking out curtain patterns for Baldie, listening to Jiggler complain about lighting, opening pickle jars, and fighting all for a man who DOESN'T REMEMBER ME?! I seethed, looking at the man who, aside from having the same large, blonde afro and tight blue muscle shirt with black pants and brown shoes that I'd seen him in last, was currently acting as the patty between cheese, lettuce, and two buns.

I remembered distinctly that he was a master at Wiggin' Out, but this...this seemed to serve no purpose. I straightened up, glaring in irritation at the man with dark shades, so dark I couldn't see his eyes, eyes straying over to the little girl who had been pulling him along. She seemed equally as shocked that Bobobo didn't know me, gaping and hanging her head. She had short, bright pink hair, with a white half-vest and red half-shirt over some jeans and red sneakers, looking no older than maybe thirteen.

"Hmm...nope! Don't recognize ya, now move! These buns are gettin' cold!"Bobobo exclaimed in his deep voice, my eye twitching at the disturbance that his sentence brought with him. I grit my teeth, not about to let him just go past me after what I'd been through! Not to mention the fact that Baldie had probably sent half the damn Chrome Dome out to get me! I had no time to lose, and planted my feet solidly, the little girl giving me a worried look.

"Ten years ago, I challenged you to a battle, and you beat me. Ring a bell?"I asked, crossing my arms as Bobobo 'hmm'ed quietly for just a second, then another second...and another...and soon I was tapping my foot... Until finally, his head shot up and he exclaimed,

"Ah hah! I remember you!"

"Finally."I mummbled, as Bobobo shot out of the bun and finally stood up, fists tight and a serious face on that didn't seem to fit his character. We sized each other up for a moment, a look of recognition on Bobobo's face as I tensed, all of a sudden worried about this oncoming battle. Yes, I'd been confident that I could beat him awhile ago, but standing here in front of him and distinctly remembering the kind of power he had, a few worried filed through my mind.

"Mimi, it's been a long time, almost as long as my nosehair but not quite, ya dig?"Bobobo mused, and from his nostrils two five-foot-long, black nosehairs whipped out, a bitter feeling filling me and making me glare harder at them, at him though I bore no personal grudge against the man.

"Wait, Bobobo, how do you know this girl?"The young girl asked curiously, me never taking my eyes from Bobobo.

"It's a long story..."Bobobo drawled in a strange accent, and the girl hung her head.

"Oh great, not another flashback..."She mummbled tiredly, and I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by- Did his afro just open in two?! No, wait, better question, how did he fit an entire THEATER into his afro?! Somehow he had, and as the afro opened almost like it was on a hinge, the light around us dimmed and we were thrown into a flashback, courtesy of Bo-theater...

There was an image of a small carrot hopping around a kitchen, all starry-eyed and looking hopefully up at a steaming pot of water on a stove above him.

"Yeah! Today's the day I get made into a delicious stew-"

"Honey! Your Ramen's ready!"A high-pitched voice called, and Bobobo slid into the scene wearing brigh blush and lipstick with an apron on, picking up the pot and spinning on his heel, pausing, and looking down at the carrot with a horrified expression on its face. Bobobo paused, and then turned away. "Honey, there's a strange fruit on the floor."

The carrot fell to his kneese and sobbed, a red curtain shutting in front of him and the lights going out for a moment, and then back on, replacing us back in our original spot. Bobobo was sobbing into a hankie, with me and the girl just standing there with our eyes twitching.

"The memory is so painful!"Bobobo sobbed, blowing his nose loudly into the hankie.

"That's...that's not even remotely how it happened..."I mummbled, eyes still twitching as Bobobo studdenly brightened up, snapping his fingers as he replaced the hankie and pointed at me.

"Now I remember!"He exclaimed, and the girl shouted,

"Then what was all of that about?!"

"You're the child from the Hair Kingdom who was born without a Fist of the Hair, Mimimi-Mi-Mi-Mimi."Bobobo said, suddenly serious and ignoring the girl as she suddenly became interested, me with a serious face and watching as he explained it to the girl, our eyes never leaving each other. "You were outcasted to Use Your Noodle Orphanage because you didn't have a Hair Fist, and the Kingdom was ashamed."

I cringed, gritting my teeth as he said things that I already knew, but were no less painful to be heard out in the air.

"But why? Just because she didn't have a Hair Fist?"The little girl asked in all innocence, and I almost wanted to thank her. The way she said it, she seemed to see the situation exactly how I did. Wrong, unjust. And yet irreversable, until now. I squared my shoulders and announced,

"Bobobo, I challenged you ten years ago to prove to all of those people that I wasn't weak. I've trained harder than anyone before, and today I'm ready to finish what I started." Bobobo paused a moment, looking at me as his nosehairs waved absentmindedly. A breeze blew past us in the silence, stopped as Bobobo nodded and said,

"Alright, partner. I never back down from a challenge, let's dance, ya dig?" I smiled despite myself, adrenaline flowing through my veins as I got into a fighting stance, starring down the man that I'd waited ten years to fight, all coming down to this moment. The girl stepped out of the way, Bobobo tensing as a yellow aura flared up around him, a familiar one that had defeated me ten years ago, but not today.

I smirked, crouching down a bit...

BOOM!

I shouted out as I was thrown forward, an explosion behind me erupting suddenly and catching me off-guard. I barely had time to roll and land on my feet, spinning around as the dust cleared and every sense on high-alert, wondering if this was one of Bobobo's attacks, and in that case...

"Bobobo!"The girl cried out, and I stood, looking over to my side and seeing Bobobo crouched on the ground, blocking himself and the girl from the explosion with...an umbrella...made out of buttered toast... I paused a moment, wondering if this was really the guy I'd trained ten years to fight, before my attention was pulled to the front.

"Hahaha! Mimi, how foolish of you to get on the wrong side of Czar Baldie Bald!"A familiar voice exclaimed, and I hung my head in exauhstion. Of course, he _would _be the first person to find me.

"Oh lord no..."I muttered, as the dust cleared and revealed none other than...

"...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"The girl exclaimed, which was oddly enough my same reaction the very first time I met Killiano. I grit my teeth, seeing the man stand up in a leotard that was waaaaay too tight, and waaaaaay too small...to the point where I saw things I never wanted to see... But despite the emotionally scarring black leotard, Killiano sported something completely different that set him apart in the Chrome Dome Empire...

"That would be a man with a duck head coming out of the underwear on his head."I deadpanned, face falling and wondering if this was some mistake, that the Chrome Dome didn't really send _Killiano _ to come get me. I mean, the man had a white goose head coming out of the front of his underwear, which was upside-down on his head! The man had more issues than Jelly and Over COMBINED.

Not only that, but this was disturbing my match with Bobobo, and already my nerves were frayed. Killiano grinned wide and pointed at me, exclaiming excitedly,

"Mimi, you've upset Czar Baldie Bald for the last time! And I'll be the first Hair Hunter to take you down for him! Imagine the kind of fabric softener I'll be able to use after a promotion like that!"

"Now hold on there, Quacky Quacker!" I turned, surprised to hear Bobobo's voice calling out as he walked up next to me, inching away a bit and unsure of what exactly he was doing. I sized him up, not seeing him about to attack me but at the same time confused about what this was going to lead to. Now, not only did I have to fight Bobobo, but I also had to make sure Killiano didn't get anywhere near me!

"Move it, bub! This fight's between me and the blonde girl!"Killiano shouted, the goose on his head bobbing as he moved, still grinning creepily as I tried to come up with a game plan in my head, wondering if I could just take out Killiano quickly with minimal contact then I might be able to take on Bobobo before he had time to rest...

"You mean little ol' me?"A high-feminine voice asked, and I whipped my head to the side, only to drop my jaw and gape at Bobobo who...how can I say this... Bobobo was in a school girl's uniform with pink lipstick and blush, acting shy and smilng coyly at Killiano, who had an expression of confusion and shock on his face.

"What are you doing?!"I exclaimed, throughly disturbed and jumping a foot away from Bobobo as he waved at Killiano, exclaiming in what was supposed to be a girly voice,

"Why, I suppose if you _insist!_ "

"Wha...but I meant that-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT A LADY!"Bobobo screamed suddenly, changing back into his normal clothes in the blink of an eye and sending his nosehairs into the gut of Killiano, making him grunt in pain and get thrown back a good ten feet. I watched, now no longer shocked by this man's antics and more paying attention to his level of skill. And I had to admit, watching as he attacked like it was nothing, the knot of worry wound itself back into my gut.

He stood up and brushed dirt off his shoulder like it was nothing, and suddenly I realized what he was doing...and though I didn't think it was possible, this strange man actually confused me further. He was fighting a Hair Hunter that was after me, the girl who just challenged him to a fight. But why? What did he owe it to me for?

And for a moment, I looked up at him, and wondered if it was ironic that he was protecting a girl that he didn't know was his sister. That this large, strange, seemingly unstable man was my big brother...

Suddenly, before I could finish the thought, two strong arms were wrapped around me and I was pulled to a muscular body, the forewarm tight around my throat, the strength of this man almost crushing... But that wasn't what kept me stone-still. I knew damn well that I could easily slip out of this man's grasp before he had time to sneeze, but...

"He's...touching me..."I said darkly and shakily, twitching as a disturbing feeling tingled over my skin. He was...touching me...why? Why me? Was this how Baldie was punishing me, cuz this was too damn creul!

"Haha! Now I have you!"Killiano shouted, me trying to break out of how utterly disturbing this was when, once again surprising me, Bobobo spoke up seriously.

"Hey now, you let her go." My head snapped up, eyes wide as I looked at Bobobo, who stood in front of us with a yellow aura flaming around him, a dead-serious look on his face that didn't seem to match his character, fists clenched as if...as if he were actually serious. Serious that he was...what? On my side? But that made less sense than anything he'd already done!

"...Bobobo..."I said quietly, but he didn't seem to hear, because he went on, pointing at Killiano and warning,

"I'm not gonna let a Hair Hunter hurt anyone, ya dig? Not for any reason, and certainly not one with funky underwear! Now you let her go, or your goose is cooked!" So he really was, huh?... Before I could do anything, Killiano asked exactly what was on my mind.

"Why? You don't even know this girl!"He exclaimed, and as he spoke I tensed, ready to get out of this creep's grasp with my dignity and while he was distracted.

"Yo, I ain't gotta explain myself to you! No release her or feel the wrath of my Super Snot For You!"Bobobo shouted, and as he did I moved. It was a blur to even me, and most people could handle the amount of speed and strength I used to get out of that man's grasp, but after ten years of training and fighting, my superhuman physical strength seemed like second natrue to me.

I was behind Killiano before he could lose an eyelash, and said cooly so as to regain my badass status in this story,

"That wont be necissairy." Killiano stiffened and gaped, turning around just in time to eat my boot, face-first, and go flying so hard that he flew into the air and dissapeared in a little speckle of glitter. The kick, though, seemed to be a bit stronger than I anticipated, and I found myself stumbling back and landing hard on my butt.

"Oof!"I exclaimed, rubbing my lower back with one hand and frowning. "Damn Hair Hunter, Goose-brained, pedophile..."I mummbled under my breath, when I was interrupted.

"Hey there, little lady. Need a hand?" I paused, and then looked up surprised. Bobobo stood above me, holding out a hand to me, a serious look on his face. I inched back a bit and exclaimed, too confused to take it anymore,

"Hey, what's your deal?! I just challenged you to a fight, and you go and try to help me? Don't you know that's not how it works?" He paused for a second, one hand in his pocket and the other still outstreached like a cool guy, and straightened up. I sized him up, but couldn't read his facial expression behind those shades he had on, still sitting on the ground as a breeze blew past us.

"I don't want to fight anyone who's against the Chrome Dome, their enemies are my friends, ya dig?"He said, and I gaped at him.

"But I trained for ten years to fight you!"I exclaimed, not ready to believe that, after all this time, he wouldn't fight me!

"You challenged me because I was the Head Hancho, right? You always wanted to prove yourself to the people in the Hair Kingdom, but that's all in the past, ya know? Now, try to prove yourself to people who actually exist instead of the ones in your head, that's what Dr. Phil told me!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I just starred at him for a moment...

"I have no idea what you meant by that."I deadpanned, and Bobobo thrust his hand out further into my face, making me pull back a bit as he shouted with power,

"With power like you just showed, you truly have grown over the past ten years! So join me in my fight against the Chrome Dome and overalls and overpriced conditioner!"

...

...

...

.

Was he serious?! Help him?! Against the Chrome Dome?!...I mean...Yeah, he was my brother...and yeah, it would definitly help me get stronger and prove to everyone that I was stonger than they all suspected by taking down a century-old empire...and yeah, I kind really did hate the Chrome Dome...But there were too many risks! I mean, if he found out that A) I was his sister, he'd be ashamed for life! Or that, B) the reason that the Chrome Dome was after me was because I used to work for them, then there'd be no way he'd keep me on his team and...and...

It was crazy. This blonde-afroed, bolder-muscled man and that small, pink-haired girl couldn't possibly take down the Chrome Dome Empire...without me. I mean...when I really thought about it, it started to make some sense. I hated the Chrome Dome Empire more than anything, for destroying my old home and using my weaknesses against me. Taking them down would just be sweet, sweet revenge, and thinking of all the majorly tough commanders that I'd yet to face...if I could defeat them and the Czar... The thought sent a tingle up my spine, the wild dream that I couldn't even believe I was considering...

"TIME'S UP!"Bobobo exclaimed suddenly, and before I could say anything I was yanked from the ground and thrown on top of a giant bun, suddenly with Bobobo back in Burger-mode and the girl rolling her eyes and sighing, picking up the rope and beginning to pull, me still dumbstruck.

"Woah, wait! I didn't even respond yet!"I exclaimed, Bobobo not know that he'd not only recruited and ex-Chrome Dome commander, but also his little sister. It almost didn't seem fair to him...but then again, if he never found any of it out, what harm could it do? It was a long shot, and the chances of my secrets staying just that were slim to jim, but...

For some reason, I knew that my answer wouldn't have been 'no'. Because something about these two gave me the impression that this was gonna be one long, amazing journey, and maybe that made whatever lay ahead worth it? I didn't know, all I knew was that I just set off on a path that was gonna make me stronger, and let me prove myself to the world and not just the voices in my head.

"Hmm, I still didn't get any food!"The girl moaned, and I suddenly realized that I, too, was starving.

"PULL FASTER GIRL!"Bobobo exclaimed, and the little girl actually spun around and clonked Bobobo right on the head, leaving a massive welt as she turned and continued to pull, me just sitting there and looking at the two wide-eyed...

Oh yeah. This was gonna be one hell of a ride.


	3. Avocado: Veggie or Fruit?

_-Mimi's p.o.v****_

...Just my damn luck to walk into a town having a festival...celebrating food...and there were no refreshments! My stomach grumbled as I stood next to the little girl, both of us pouting and in need of some instant grub.

"Man, I'm so hungry, I could eat just about anything right now!"She exclaimed, and I nodded, running a hand through my hair, brushing back some locks and watching as the people celebrating mulled around us, in various food-related garb, such as bacon, salad, bacon salad, bacon with a side of salad, and corn.

"Even a veggie burger sounds good right about now."I mummbled, turning back to Bobobo, only to find him in a deep frown with a sad look on his face, still acting as a patty burger. I raised an eyebrow, walking over to him and kneeling down, a feeling of concern filling me. What could I say? I might be a mean fighting machine, but I had a soft spot for the puppy-dog eyes.

"What's wrong, Bobobo?"I asked, the girl walking up next to me as Bobobo pouted,

"Well...I can't seem to get it!" Rivers of tears began falling from behind his glasses as he pressed a hand to his head dramatically, me raising my eyebrows as he went on, "I've been in this bun for hours! I'm stale and moldy and I still don't know how a hamburger feels! I feel like...a failure!" I would have facepalmed, but Bobobo began crying so hard that I just couldn't bring my already-kinda-charred and cold heart to hurt him further.

I sighed and wondered for a moment how I could be related to this man. I mean, he was three times my size and had a more yellow-blonde hair than I did, not to mention he was actually tan and not pale-as-death like I was. Then I thought about exactly how I'd found out our relation, and knew that, despite his rather erratic behavior, there was no way he wasn't my big brother. Finally, I put a hand on his head and stopped his crying, him sniffling and looking up at me curiously.

I offered him a smile and said,

"Hey, it took me ten years to get this strong! Just hang in there!" There was a pause..then...

"I DON'T WANNA BE A PATTY FOR TEN YEARS!"Bobobo screamed, bawling his eyes out again as I hung my head tiredly and stood, shrugging as I said defeatedly,

"Well, I tried. Let's get some chips-"

"Being an all-beef patty can be the pits."An accented-voice mused, and I looked up to see a man in a tight green, spandex suit with a hamburger for a head standing near us, except the ham part was...green? Bobobo sniffled and looked up at the man, asking,

"Are you a vegan?"

"Nope! Pure avocado."He said, and I scratched the back of my head, Bobobo instanly wrapping his arms around the man's waist and bawling, the girl and I exchanging confused looks as I began fixing my scarf, nonchalantly listening to the conversation while also thinking about where we were headed. Bobobo must have a GPS programmed into that afro of his, because we were on a straight path through the main and some vague hair hunt bases, with the Czar's castle in a straight line a long, long way away.

It had occured to me more than once over the hours that we'd been travelling that I'd come into contact with a few Hair Hunters that would recognize me, which would be bad for two reasons: They were definitly after me now that I'd sided with Bobobo, and if I wasn't careful they might even let it spill that I was a now-Ex Commander. But that worry soon subsided when I decided that, no matter what, I'd take down the Chrome Dome Empire. It wouldn't be easy, but somehow I'd make it work...

"Actually, I'm a fruit."I heard the man say, looking over to see him patting Bobobo's afro, "Easy big man, no use crying over a grease-bowl-"

"Hey! You tryin' to turn me into pulp?!"Bobobo exclaimed, suddenly whipping the man with nosehairs and sending him flying. I gaped, Bobobo jumping from the buns and landing on his feet, nosehairs at the ready as he exclaimed, "I don't go for fruit that talks like a veggie but eats like a man-sized meal, ya dig?!"

"Uh oh...I've got a bad feeling about this..."The girl mused worriedly, and I nodded, sighing. Somehow, I felt like we weren't gonna get anything to eat any time soon. Bobobo threw his arms up and exclaimed in a loopy voice,

"Woah! I'm feelin' kinda punky! Hehaw!" He spun around and looked at his hands, shouting, "All I wanna do is...tickle everyone!"

"NO! Bad Bobobo!"I exclaimed, but it was already too late. He spun around, hopping around and whipping people into the air with his nosehairs, me facepalming and running at him, shouting, "Bobobo, stop it! This is not what people do!"

"Bobobo isn't really a 'people'."The girl pointed out in a similarly frazzled voice, Bobobo shouting something about barbeque and chihuahuas. I groaned as Bobobo continued attacking innocent people, exclaiming,

"Oh yeah! Woo Hoo! Mmm!" I finally got to him and, going into some sort of female instinct engrained deep in my woman-brain, I grabbed Bobobo's ear and shouted, hand on my hip,

"Stop that right now! It's not nice to attack freaks in food costumes!" Bobobo instantly stopped, whining as I continued to hold his ear in a vice-grip, nosehairs retracting and me glaring at him, the girl behind me and looking on, surprised.

"Wow, Bobobo's never been able to be stopped before! Boy am I sure glad you're on our team!"She exclaimed, and I had to take a moment of pride before a voice interrupted it, me looking suddenly over as two angry-looking men in food costumes shouted,

"Now we got ya!"

"Hold it right there, you three! No one attacks food with nosehairs and gets away with it!" I raised my eyebrows and let go of Bobobo's ear, him standing straight as I saw the other people in the crowd circle around us, holding various weapons with angry looks on their faces. Something inside me instantly made me step forward, placing the girl between Bobobo and me as I sized up the crowd. About a hundred men, weilding sharp pitchforks and sporks, all ready to attack us, all because of Bobobo...

I sighed, getting a foreshadowing feeling that this kind of thing would be happening a lot.

"We've got you surrounded! Now what!"One of them shouted, and before Bobobo could do anything I stepped in front of him, an amazing idea forming in my mind. There were one hundred men and women here, if I could take down all of them as easily as I knew I could with Bobobo watching, then he'd see just how strong I was! I smirked, something building up inside of me as I thought about how, even though he'd never know I was his sister, I could still prove myself to him.

And to do that, I had to show just how strong I was.

"Bobobo, keep her safe!"I called back, and Bobobo couldn't utter a word before I dug a foot into the ground and, with a smirk and a familiar feeling of pure power and speed, mind slowing and focusing solely on each person in the order that I'd knock them out, exploded forward in an unseeable blurr. I heard gasps and shouts, but everything seemed dulled compared to the utter amount of badass I was exuding at the moment.

I shot forward and got behind the one who had shouted at us, sending an elbow snapping into the back of his head before quickly kicking another man, moving in a swift, fast, elegant motion, zig-zagging and pausing only long enough to be seen and knock someone out, fist connecting with burger-faces, smoothies, shakes, a pinnaple(that one hurt), and various other ones.

Ten-years worth of skill was barely shown here, exuding a minimal amount of strength and speed as everything became a blurr even to me, moving quickly and strongly until, finally, I skidded to a stop at an empty space and looked around. A breeze blew by, billowing my dress and scarf and blowing a few strands of hair into my face as I stood in front of Bobobo and the girl, all of the people from the festival knocked clean out on the ground.

I smirked in pride, and then airily brushed back the strands of hair.

"Woah, that was..."The girl said quietly, and I raised my eyebrows at her. She looked like she'd just seen Fozzy in concert, eyes wide and amazed. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, musing,

"I get kinda cranky when I'm hungry." I then began walking up towards them and fixing my scarf as I noticed Bobobo giving me an oddly serious look. I gazed up at him, confused, but he turned his head faster than I could see his expression. And for a second, a horrible feeling settled in my heart. Had I done something wrong? Was he not impressed? Maybe I had to try harder...

"Hey now, attacking innocents? That doesn't fly with us!"A southern-like voice drawled, and I turned, wondering who I'd missed...

...Well, pardon me for not attacking sticks of dynamite with arms, legs, mouths, eyes, headbands, and an apparent grasp of the English language! The three sticks of dynamite stood in front of the now-sleeping mob, with the front one giving us a confident smirk, one behind him lifting weights, and the third sitting at a table and doing what looked like advanced calculus.

"Just who the heck are you?"Bobobo asked, and the leader pointed to himself, exclaiming,

"We're the Dynamite Brothers, and we're here to take you three down for destroying this festival!"

"It was his fault!"I exclaimed, pointing to Bobobo but being ignored, Bobobo stepping in front of me and saying,

"Step back, it's time to regain my place as Most Macho in this fanfiction!" I frowned, eyebrow twitching in irritation but deciding that I didn't want to fight sticks of dynamite anyways, moving back with the girl and popping a squat. She sat next to me, sighing and musing,

"This isn't gonna end well, especially not with the mood Bobobo's been in lately." I nodded in agreement, when suddenly a thought came to mind. I straightened up and looked down at her, saying surprised,

"Hey, we've been travelling together for hours and I don't know your name!" She looked up at me with big, blue eyes, and smiled innocently.

"Beauty!"She chirped, and her smile was infectiously happy. Something inside of me, something new, actually felt a little bit warm around this girl. A pleasent warm, one I hadn't felt before in the Chrome Dome where all I felt was angry and bored, realizing that I'd never actually...well..._liked _anyone before. Heck, I hated everyone there!

So this charming, innocent little girl making me feel this was was new, but I smiled wider as I decided that, yes, I did like this feeling, and that I felt like me and this girl were gonna be tight.

"Nice name!"I complimented, and she smiled up at me again.

"Thanks! Though, I did noticed how your name is an awful lot like Bobobo's. I mean, both your names have, like, seven syllables! When you look at it, it's almost as if-"

"Coincidence! Haha! Pure coincidence!"I laughed off nervously, getting a confused look from Beauty as I instantly tried to divert the conversation, looking over at Bobobo and musing, "Oh look, what's Bobobo up to?"

Beauty seemed to let it drop, and I mentally sighed as Bobobo whipped out a computer and set it on the ground, saying powerfully,

"Fine! A game of risk! I'll start!" He sat on the ground and began typing on the computer, me tilting my head to the side as the head dynamite stick walked up, an electronic voice in the computer saying,

"Hello, and welcome to the stock market. Just click start and we'll invest every dime you own!"

"I'm gonna go for it, no time like the present!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I almost complained that he was the only one of us with actual money that could buy food, but remained silent, knowing he was trying to win against these inanimate objects. The dynamite gasped and exclaimed,

"No! How will you know which stocks to buy?!"

"No clue! I'll just pick at random!"Bobobo exclaimed happily, and began clicking away. The dynamite gaped and shouted,

"Too risky! You might as well be paying with dynamite! Stop before ya choke!" Bobobo seemed deaf to the dynamite's pleas, still clicking happily away until, suddenly, he paused. A massive warning note came up with a graph, and from what I could see some line was taking a serious downturn.

"Crash and burn, crash and burn, crash and burn!"The female voice in the computer announced, and I facepalmed.

"We're never getting food now..."I moaned, just as the stick of dynamite began to bawl loudly about something that Bobobo did wrong, more focused on eating now than anything. Finally fed up with the fight, I stood, just as the dynamite pulled out what looked to be a lighter.

"Don't do it bro! No!"The dynamite's two brother shouted, but he seemed bent on defeating Bobobo in risk, paying attention to nothing as he lit the lighter and raised it to the wick on his head,

"This is just heating up!"He shouted, his brothers shouting from the sidelines,

"No bro! Don't blow or we all go, even the guy with the afro!" The dynamite continued to ignore everyone, gritting his teeth in determination and lighting the string on his head,

"So long!"He shouted in victory, his brothers screaming and jumping away, everyone scattering backwards...except for me. I continued to walk forward, the dynamite oblivious and just laughing...

Until I picked my foot up and snubbed out the spark on his head, along with knocking him straight into the ground.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, a Walmart!"I exclaimed suddenly, looking forward and seeing a large food store, forgetting everything else as I quickly headed that way, the sticks of dynamite just starring wide-eyed and gaping.

"Oh good, I hope they have some possum on a stick like when I was little."Beauty said calmly, walking next to me as we headed into the store, Bobobo somewhere behind us...

_-Bobobo's p.o.v****_

There was something pickly about that pickle, and I ain't talkin' dill neither! I tried to wrap my afro around how that little girl from ten years ago managed to grow into that fighting machine I just saw take down all of that produce. She looked more badass than me, and no one was allowed to do that except characters that weren't even in the series yet! But there was something else about her, something that made my nosehairs tingle.

It was deep in her eyes, that little thing was hiding something from the Bo-tector, and as an ace detective I felt it my need to find out! Also as her self-ordaned BFFL, something inside me feeling like whatever this secret was was something dark and painful, like stubbing a toe or watching re-runs of Oprah when she was skinny and hungry all the time.

I thought about the bad juju that kiddo had gone through, being outcasted by her own kingdom for something she couldn't help, that determination in her eyes when tried to fight me. I never thought she'd grow up to be this strong, even though I didn't agree with the kingdom for sending her away. Without a Fist, she should be as weak and useless as Beauty! But from what I just saw, that pickle had a fire in her, along with a lot of other things to be revealed later on in the plot, but until then I'd just keep fighting the Chrome Dome with her and snacking on these cute litttle gummy bears Beauty bought me because I'd lost all my money in the stockmarket.

"Hey, Bobobo!"I heard Mimi call, and I turned my head to see her running up beside me, nomming on a Honey Bun.

"What's up, little lady?"I asked suavely, and she gave me one of her cool lopsided-smirks, making it harder to believe that a girl this pretty and sweet could be so cold and strong as she was back there...almost like there were two sides to this coin, and I needed a coin to buy gum later!

"Where are we heading now?"She asked excitedly, and I looked straight forward, the hampster running on the wheel in my head at a fat-blasting pace...

"Hmm..."I mused, and continued on like that while eating defensless gelatin bears for the next few hours until I forgot what the question was. All I knew now was that... I needed more gummy bears if I was going to figure this girl out!


	4. Friendly Fire!

_-Just a quick note for fans of my Osmosis Jones fanfiction, I'm currently working on a new one and will get it up soon. If you have requests or ideas for that one or any other fanfictions you'd like me to do, I'd love to hear them. Happy Spring Break!-_

_-Mimi's p.o.v****_

"So wait, who's this Don Patch guy again?"I asked, walking through a part of the town that we hadn't knocked completely unconcious, the people here actually dressed normally.

"He's my long lost love."Bobobo said dramatically in his female voice, me whipping my head towards him and seeing him with blush and lipstick on that he applied faster than any woman I'd ever seen, looking off into a sunset that hadn't been there a moment before. My eye twitched, still trying to get over the amount of...well..._nutcase _that Bobobo was.

"He's this little orange sun thing with a big ego and mood swings to hit a baseball with."Beauty corrected airily, looking around and sighing as we searched for this Don Patch that apparently the two had lost back when they defeated Wig Bro. "Hmm, I don't see a sign of him anywhere though."Beauty mused tiredly, me looking for what I assumed was a beachball with spikes, as Beauty had described him as to me.

"What about you, Bobobo? You see..um...Don Patch anywhere?"I asked, still trying to remember his name and looking up to see Bobobo sans makeup and smiling apathetically.

"I don't know and I don't care!"He said happily, and my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What about all that stuff you just said?!"I exclaimed, and almost instantly Bobobo buried his face in his hands and rivers of tears flowed out of each side. I faultered instantly, that little part inside of me that immediatly caves when people start crying rose to the surface and I instantly began patting Bobobo on the back, the larger man still sobbing as Beauty asked, surprised and tender,

"Bobobo! When did you learn to be so sensitive?" Bobobo straightened up as if nothing had happened and exclaimed powerfully,

"Drama class!"

I took a moment to drop my jaw, and then grit my teeth in frustration and pulled a fist back, decking Bobobo on the back of the head angrily.

"Is that also where you learned to act like a buffoon?!"I exclaimed, finally losing it and deciding that if I wanted to keep my own sanity, I'd have to either go along with these things or just try to get used to them. Bobobo plugged his ears as I screamed at him, and I immediatly gave up, sighing and combing my fingers through my hair, pushing back the thin locks that always fell in my eyes.

"Package! Package for you! Hot meal delivery service!"I heard a small voice exclaim, and I looked down to see a tiny bear in a blue cap handing us a big brown box. I raised an eyebrow, kneeling down as the bear shrugged and corrected, "Well, it was hot when I left." He set the box down and I had to admit, I was still pretty damn hungry. At this point, I didn't care who had sent the box, I was straving!

"I wonder what it could be!"Beauty exclaimed as the bear handed me a clip board to sign. I reached over and began to scrawl my name as Bobobo and Beauty opened the package, both instantly gaping in surprise. I reached over to hand over the clip board, looking down as I did, and instantly froze, eye twitching in disturbance.

...Well, at least I could assume that this was Don Patch. In the box, the spikes that pointed backwards bent from the small space, lay an orange beachball-like thing with spikes, white arms, white legs with blue sneakers, and big eyes with yellow eyebrows. It was...kinda disturbing.

"Don Patch?!"Beauty exclaimed, the bear taking the clip board but me not moving, still wondering why he was our meal. Suddenly, he shifted to his back and held his arms and legs splayed out towards us, exclaiming in a bad french accent,

"Bon appetite!"

"You have got to be kidding me..."I muttered, Bobobo reaching right on in and pulling the little guy out, him back to his side and lying on a plate, handing Bobobo a spoon.

"A little seasoning and he'll be delicious!"He exclaimed happily, me looking down at Beauty, both of us simultaniously shaking our heads with distrubed faces.

"Listen, you just chow down while I do that talking, capiche?...Hey, who's she?!"He exclaimed, pointing to me as I glared at him, something inside of me telling me that I really wasn't gonna like this guy...beachball...hedgehog...something.

"That's the comedic relief! Now get to talkin' while I start choppin!"Bobobo exclaimed, setting the plate on his lap as he tied a chef bandanna around his forehead, me gaping at him but being ignored. Don Patch cleared his throat and began very properly,

"You three are travelling to fight the Hair Hunt Troops, right?"He asked, as Bobobo picked him up and said,

"Here goes!" He then began chewing on Don's side, me just deciding to go along with it at this point.

"He tasty?"I mused, Don closing his eyes and musing,

"Naturally." Bobobo chewed a few more times...paused...and then set him on the ground, Don's face wide and downtroddenly shocked. Hm, maybe he just didn't use enough soy sauce?

"I...can't do it."Bobobo said sadly, me shrugging.

"Hey, at least you don't have to resort to cannabalism."I mused, and noticed a pattern as I once again was ignored. Don jumped to his feet and then threw himself on his back, rolling around with tears streaming down his face and whining,

"C'moooon! You have to eat me! Eat me eat me!"He complained, and I found that, though he was crying, I felt no sympathy. In fact, I was becoming mildly homicidal at the annoying orange.

"Don Patch! Don't worry we're coming!"A stuffed-up voice exclaimed, and I sat and watched as a man with long blonde hair, a white tench coat and fedora, and a bunch of little orange things that looked like little Don Patches around him, ran up to Don with a concerned look on his face. Don instantly stood and said quickly and calmly,

"Yo."

"Boss, what are you doing here? Today's graduation at the Wiggin' School!"The nasal-voiced man exclaimed, me tilting my head to the side, getting to a whole new level of confusion that I wasn't yet prepared for. Boss? So was this like his gang? But then did that make those little guys his kids or something? Was that blonde-haired man his wife?

"Oh no! Graduation, I completely forgot! If I hurry I might still make the first bell!"Don Patch exclaimed, and sped off in a blur of orange.

"Oh no! Donny, you forgot your lunch sweetie!"Bobobo shouted in a high, feminine voice, riding past me on a bike with ten more teddy bears following him on identical bikes. That just left Beauty, that fedora guy, the little orange guys, and me.

"...I'm so confused it hurts."I deadpanned, Beauty scooting to sit next to me as she mused, fedora boy and the little guys sitting too and making a circle with us,

"Yeah, you'll get used to it...kinda."She explained, me shrugging and looking off, wondering what kind of trouble those two were gonna get into. As I did, I caught something that looked like a big, grey spike of hair and the waft of Hot Topic in the air dodging out of sight and behind a kiosk. I paused, having had the distinct feeling of being followed this entire day but just chalking it down to paranoia and stress from the day's events.

Now though, I was too well-trained to not know when I was being followed. I narrowed my eyes, remembering that Beauty had told me that she and Bobobo had gotten seperated when Wig Bro captured her, and she was saved some cute boy with grey hair and a black t-shirt with jeans. She said he used some sort of really smelly gas to save her, but I didn't recognize the description, making him either one of the Hair Hunters I hadn't met or just not one at all.

And for some reason, he was still following us. I should go talk to him...

"Who's up for go-fishsticks?"Fedora boy asked, and I looked over, seeing him passing out cards.

"I'm gonna go grab a soda, you want anything Beauty?"I asked, standing up and brushing off my dress as she grinned wide and exclaimed,

"An ice cream!" I shrugged, personally having a grudge against the dairy treat but a soft spot forming for Beauty. I turned and began to walk, but on the other side of the kiosk that the boy was still hiding behind, stepping and moving silently enough to get around the corner and jump up onto a crate, crouching down so that my arms rested on my knees and I was just behind his head, him being just a bit taller than Beauty.

He was crouched at the corner, one hand on the wall and slowly peeking over. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what a kid no older than thirteen or fourteen wanted with our gang, let alone Beauty. I mean, defeating a Hair Hunter and following our crazy trio is a lot to do for just a little crush. I leaned forward, right behind his head, and asked calmly,

"Whatcha lookin' at, kiddo?" He jumped and spun around, screaming and flailing his arms with wide, golden eyes. I remained calm, running a gloved hand through my hair to push it out of my face, wanting a better look at this kid as he tried to regain his footing, looking at me both surprised and defensive. He certainly lived up to Beauty's description, wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull and a white long-sleeve underneath, a pair of jeans and sneakers with grey hair that was massively spiked, a black collar around his neck and yellow eyes.

"I-I-I wasn't looking at anything! How did you get behind me?"He demanded, clearly still a bit shaken. I paused for a second, looking at the boy and trying to think of him as someone dangerous, but despite his appearence I couldn't quite place him as a Hair Hunter, or anyone else trying to attack us for that matter. Something about this boy seemed a bit headstrong, but I got the same trusting feeling from him as I did from Beauty.

I relaxed and jumped forward, swinging my legs around and sitting on the crate with my feet hanging, still above eye-level to the boy.

"I know when I'm being followed, sweetie."I said calmly, and he froze, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Something about it was innocent and amusing, and I decided to go easy on this kid. I leaned forward, elbows on the edge of the dress now mid-way up my thigh, almost to the grey-and-black short beneath, and asked, "You're the kid who saved Beauty, right?"

He seemed surprised at the question, and frowned at me, looking cautious and suspicious.

"You mean that pink-haired girl?...Yeah, what of it, huh?"He grumbled, and I finally cracked a lopsided smirk, reaching forward and placing a hand on his head firmly, deciding that if he didn't want to tell me why he was following us, then I wouldn't fource it out of him. I knew damn well what it was like to keep a secret.

"Thanks for watching out for her. Keep up the good work."I winked at him and pushed off the crate, catching his stunned face out of the corner of my eye as I merely walked past him, throwing over my shoulder, "Seeya around, kiddo." I walked out of the alley behind the kiosk and walked over to the pelican selling sodas and ice cream, buying one of each and just walking back to where I saw Beauty and fedora boy still playing cards when I heard a voice out of a small space between shops.

"Mimi, fancy seeing you around here."I paused, jaw clenching as I looked over to see none other than my least-favorite Hair Hunt commander sitting in a small display that read 'Jelly, really expired. 99% off.' He suavely smirked at me and asked,

"My my, surprised to see me? I wouldn't blame you, but don't quake in fear of your old friend who had come to arrest you under athority of-" BANG. Without spilling the soda or dropping the ice cream, I reach out a foot and kicked over the wooden poled holding up the roof of the kiosk, the overhang falling and crushing Jelly Jiggler underneath it with an apathetic face. Well, at least that was amusing albeit a bit inconvenient and yet another reminder of the dangers of the Chrome Dome following me.

"Yoohoo! Mimi darling! Guess what sweet little Donnie did!"I heard Bobobo's woman-voice exclaime, and I turned around to see him right behind me, wiping his eyes with a hankie as a proud Don Patch held out a diploma. I raised my eyebrows and mused,

"Wait, that was real?"

"Yes sirree! I'm a graduate now!"Don exclaimed proudly, as Beauty ran up beside me, me handing her the ice cream as fedora boy ran up to Don Patch happily, the little suns around him hopping up and down excitedly.

"Beauty, Mimi, let's go."Bobobo said seriously, and I tilted my head confused.

"Why so soon, Bobobo?"I asked, wondering why we went out to find that little orange guy when we were just gonna ditch him anyways. Bobobo turned his head and said,

"Wherever there's a head of hair being threatened by a criminal clipper, I'll be there." I nodded immediatly, watching him and how he really could be serious when it came to his goal, despite random episodes of sidetracking. The pride I had for being related to him resurfaced and I smiled, ready to keep going and to make him proud and prove myself to him.

Before we moved, someone cleared their throat loudly, and I looked down to see Don Patch looking up at us with a calm, kind face.

"Hold on!"He said kindly, and asked, "If you've got room for one more, I'd like to come along." I raised an eyebrow, hands on my hips as I mentally wondered if that would be the best of ideas, not exactly getting a good vibe from this one.

"Boss! What are you talking about?!"Fedora boy exclaimed, looking shocked as Don turned to him, a dramatic wind blowing by and ruffling my dress and scarf. "You can't leave!"He went on, "What's going to become of us? How will our Wiggin' Gang ever survive?! Who will read to us at night and put on our jammies?!" Sounds more like a mom than a boss to me...

"I'm sorry..."Don said in a teary voice, raising a fist up, "I just can't do it! I need to Wig Out more! And with these three, I can do all the Wiggin' I want! And that's the real reason, I am going to go on their journey with them!" He pointed to us three, me wondering if there was popcorn near by for this show as fedora boy gaped, looking like his heart was broken. Don paused a second, and then looked up at us,

"Uh, that's if it's alright with you." Beauty paused, and then nodded.

"Sure, why not!"She chirped happily, and I crossed my arms, shrugging. The guy hadn't done anything to me yet, so maybe it was just my foreboding sense of irritation getting in my way.

"Don't care. Bobobo?"I asked, looking up at his serious face. He turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets and saying cooly,

"It's no hair off my back."

"Bobobo!"Don said enthusiastically, Bobobo beginning to move.

"I'm walkin'."He pointed out the obvious, Beauty and I running to catch up to him as the soap opera played on behind us. After a few shouts and cries, Don fell into step beside Bobobo, carting along some sort of baby stroller with the creepiest-looking wooden doll inside it I'd ever seen. And all of a sudden, I knew that we'd just recruited another mentally-unstable Wiggin' expert. Great.

We were walking for a few hours, making it into a forest and walking along a sunny path, me noticing that Bobobo had been quiet for awhile. I looked up, Beauty and Don ahead of us, and finally asked,

"Hey Bobobo, you've been pretty quiet. Everything okay- WHY ARE YOU A TANK?!" I shouted, eyes popping out as I saw Bobobo nonchalantly roll forward, his lower body now a tank with just his overly-muscular upper body normal, the gun of the tank on the top of his afro. I paused a second, eye twitching as he stopped just behind Don, and then facepalmed.

"How is he my brother..."I whispered to myself, looking up and walking as Bobobo took aim, Don Patch spinning around as Beauty stood off to the side with a look of utter exauhstion on her face. I joined by her side, yawning and looking up as the sun began to set, wondering if we shouldn't just set camp up here, when suddenly the entire ground shook and a massive explosion made me stumble back, looking up dumbstruck.

"Bobobo!"I shouted, Bobobo turning towards me with a charred Yaya(the apparent name of the doll) on the ground and a crying Don Patch over it. Bobobo, still half tank, had a serious face as he said darkly,

"He...ate the last tater tot."

"..."

"..."

"Bobobo."

"Yes?"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON TO BLOW SOMEONE UP!"I exclaimed angrily, Bobobo pausing a second as his lower lip was pushed out and began to quiver. I dropped my face and mused, "No, don't you dare do that!" But of course, he did, bursting into tears and whining,

"But it was the last one!"

"Aw, it's okay Don Patch."I heard Beauty coo, looking back at the crying orange man as, suddenly, he whipped around and shouted,

"Toughen up soldier!" Beauty and I gaped, confused, as he cleared his throat and mused,

"This isn't some game."

"Yes it is..."I muttered, going ignored.

"This is a battlefield!"He finished, brushing off and walking away. I just stood there, face fallen and tired after one of the longest days of my life. Bobobo rolled by and said, arms crossed,

"I completely agree. You've been acting like a girl lately, Mimi." If I hadn't been mildly hurt by what I knew was just a randome episode due to my constant need to prove myself to Bobobo, I would have throttled him.

"Bobobo, stop being lazy."I mused tiredly, having just gotten more firewood for our fire going as the moon began to rise, Don Patch making smoke signals with bologna and Beauty laying out everyone's sleeping bag. Bobobo was still a tank, in the center of a series of bars as miniature men ran around and shouted orders.

"Enemy raid!"One of them shouted, and I heard a bunch of scuffling behind me, eye twitching as I became increasingly irritated. Before the little men behind me could shoot, I stood and spun around, giving them a glare reserved only for my worst enemies, all of them instantly freezing, shaking, and then sprinting away screaming.

I sighed, scratching the back of my head and seeing Bobobo sitting on the ground grumpily, me rolling my eyes.

"Go at least get some food or something! Beauty and I are starving!"I complained, and he grumpily stood up.

"I gotta to all the work."He mummbled, and I gaped. Really?! All the work?! He was lucky I was too tired to argue with him, turning to go sit next to Beauty when a large arm wrapped around my waist and flung me over a boulder-like shoulder, me calling out in surprise as Bobobo marched into the increasingly-darkening forest.

"Hey! Put me down, I didn't say this was a team effort!"I exclaimed, and to my surprise he actually did put me down, the camp beyond sight and way out of earshot. I looked curiously up at Bobobo, him staring off into the distance seriously as I got a confused feeling. I paused, eyebrows furrowed as I gazed concerned up at Bobobo.

"That's what's twisted, Mimi,"He finally said, for once legitimatly serious and not play-serious, "This is a team we've got here, and teammates don't keep secrets from each other, ya dig? Especially if the secret is puttin' a beatdown on the person keeping it."

I literally felt my heart stop, looking up at Bobobo and biting my lip, mind swimming and wondering if he knew, and if he did how much, and how did he find out? I hadn't seen him talking to any Hair Hunters, and I hadn't said anything lately concerning either of the two secrets I was keeping from them, so he couldn't know. Maybe he just felt that I had one, he just didn't know what it was. That only relaxed me a bit, managing to say nervously and wanting nothing more than to sprint back to camp,

"Bobobo... I promise, nothing's hurting me, okay?" There, at least I wasn't lying to him...kind of. Because these secrets _were _ hurting me, but only the thought of him knowing them was what was really painful. Because I was, unfortunatly, starting to get close to him and Beauty and maybe even Don Patch. I mean, these two were the first team I'd ever been on that I actually liked. If I lost them...

"I know you're lyin' little miss."Bobobo said, and I opened my mouth to defend myself, but he interrupted me, looking down with a slightly softer look as he said, "But if you don't wanna tell it now I wont make ya. Just know that friends are friends no matter how you cook your noodles." I paused, eyes wide as I thought about that word that he'd just said, mulling it over as something funny happened in my chest...something warm filling me.

Bobobo raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Yo kid, you drink some funny-tastin' juice or something?" I looked up at him surprised, and then blushed hard as I realized that I must have looked...well, odd. Because that's how I felt right now, never expecting..well...this to happen. I swallowed my embarrasement for a moment, rubbing my arm and saying a bit shyly,

"Well...I mean..."I swallowed my words and started over again, breathing and saying, "You said we were friends."

"Yes sirree, sure as Don is prickly!"Bobobo exclaimed, and I couldn't describe the feeling that filled me, coming to the realization that in one day I'd actually made...friends. And it felt different, because the main thing I was known for back in the Chrome Dome, other than my strength, was that I worked alone. I didn't associate with any other member unless I was fourced to, and unlike other commmanders I didn't have anyone working under me that formed obstacles for intruders to face before reaching me.

I'd been all alone for ten years, just training to prove dead people wrong. No one to fight for, and no one to fight alongside. It hadn't bothered me much, but when you get used to being alone and suddenly you have friends...the feeling is indescribable. I looked down for a second, and then back up, smiling a small, slightly embarrased smile as I admitted,

"You guys are my first friends then, I guess."

"That's...trout."Bobobo said seriously, and my face fell. Of course. My first friends were mentally unstable nosehair-fighters.

"Trout?"I asked, knowing I probably didn't want the explination. Bobobo leaned down and reached into the river we were standing by, and when he straightened up he had a large bucket, and inside was...

"That's not a trout!"I exclaimed, shocked, seeing the seemingly-unconcious Hair Hunter with thin eyes and a flat face. Bobobo ignored me, turning and shouting,

"Honey! I'm home! And look at this big trout I caught!"

...I stood there for a second longer, and then facepalmed.

"Mimi, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?"I asked, before following behind Bobobo as he and Don prepared seasoning for the trout-Hair-Hunter.

"I'm not eating that without ketchup!"


	5. Nosehair Bike Rides and Aliens, Oh my!

_-Mimi's p.o.v****_

"GUYS! YOU CAN'T COOK HIM!"Beauty exclaimed, jaw dropped as Bobobo and Don Patch painted the Hair Hunter Bobobo and I had found in some black teriaki sauce, covering his entire face as they discussed which peppers they should cook him with, still under the impression it was a trout. I'd given up awhile ago, just standing there and frowning, still trying to figure out my relation to this man.

"I say put him with some pickles and mushrooms! Mom's favorite!"Don exclaimed, brushing a paintbrush over the man's face with Bobobo. Bobobo was about to answer when, very suddenly, the man's eyes flew open. The two froze, a silent and still moment passing, before the man sat bolt-upright and Bobobo and Don let out too-high shrieks and, in a blur of blue and orange, crouched behind me terrified.

"He's not a trout?!"Bobobo exclaimed as the man whiped the black nonchalantly off his face. I glared down at Bobobo and shouted incredolously,

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?!"

"How did you see through my disguise?"A calm and smooth tone asked, and I looked over at the Hair Hunter who stood and looked at me curiously, clearly one of the lower-ranked Hair Hunters who'd never actually seen me. My face fell at him and I mused sarcastically,

"Ten years of training."

"It doesn't matter anymore!"The man said seriously, stand straighter as the guys continued to cower behind me, even though they were both older and this was actually kinda their fault. I stood anyway, shoulders squared and not about to let this low-ranked Hair Hunter hurt my new found friends. "I'm the commander of Hair Hunt Troop River Block!" Hm, never heard of him... He made what was supposed to be an intimidating battle cry and posed toughly, exclaiming, "Kodebun!"

"Kodebun?"Beauty asked, sounding a bit frightened. He eyed Bobobo and said,

"Bobobo, I've come here to defeat you! Prepare yourself!" Before I could say anything, I was thrown forward onto the ground and felt Bobobo place a foot on my back, using me so that he could make a cool-hero pose with a serious face. I glared up at him and raged,

"Don't use me for a cool-pose you moron!"

"I just have one thing to say."Bobobo said seriously, ignoring me as I let out a frustrated yell and rested my chin moodily on my hand, still glaring up at Bobobo out of the corner of my eye. We all waited for what Bobobo had to say, him taking a deep breath before, finally,

"I'm still really hungry."...

"That's...it?"Kodebun asked, confused as Bobobo finally jumped off of my back an exclaimed,

"Prepare!" I rolled onto my feet and stood, watching wide-eyed as Bobobo jumped into the air in a series of flips and olympic-medal-winning poses before, amoungst the grandure, he shot out two spiralling nosehairs moving almost too fast for me to see. A feeling of admiration filled me as Bobobo shouted,

"Super Snot For You! Nosehair Revolution!"

Kodebun gaped and stared wide-eyed, and yet as the nosehairs got close to him he moved quickly and expertly, doing a series of backflips until he was completely out of the range of the fierce nosehairs. I had to admit, I was a bit surprised that someone from such a low block was able to dodge an attack like that, the nosehair retracting as Kodebun smirked in victory, Bobobo tensing in front of me as Beauty asked,

"Wait, how'd he dodge that?!" Kodebun chuckled and squared his shoulders, saying confidently,

"Nosehair Revolution wont work on me, Bobobo." I crossed my arms, cocking an eyebrow as I asked suspiciously,

"And why the hell not?" Kodebun kept his eyes on Bobobo as he answered me,

"I have the power to read minds! That means I know what move you'll do before even you do!"

"Then I wont think about what move I'm gonna do until after I've used it!"Bobobo said confidently, and part of me had no doubt he was able to do just that. But, before he could move, Don Patch stepped up.

"Wait! I wanna see if this guy's for real. Can you read...my mind?!"Don exclaimed, and sprinted at Kodebun dressed completely as a chicken, me standing there completely calm. So he could read minds, huh? This might be the only case that wouldn't bode well for him, me never wanting to ever look into the minds of those two. This guy better have some great insurance for therapy after this, me deciding to just let the boys fight and protect Beauty in case anything happened.

Kodebun smirked and, with a red glint in his eye, pulled out a cucumber and threw it to the side. Don arched immediatly, now a cat, and began to hit the vegstable around jovially.

"I believe you now! You really can read minds!"He exclaimed dreamily, me facepalming as Kodebun fixed his eyes on Bobobo, me looking up just as he got a big, toothy grin, knowing what was going to happen and feeling it only fair to give him a warning.

"You might not want to do that..."I mused calmly, but I was ignored as a red glint formed in Kodebun's eyes, and Bobobo went into a sort of dumb trance, smiling stupidly and dreamily...then again, he might be perfectly fine. It was hard to tell.

"That probably wasn't a good idea."Beauty mused tiredly as I nodded and yawned, growing bored. I looked down at her and asked,

"Smoothies?" She beamed up at me and exclaimed,

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"What a nice armadillo."Beauty mused as we walked back to where we'd left the guys ten minutes ago, wondering where this battle had gone. I nodded, finally breaking through the treeline and into the fight, seeing Kodebun trying to shake Bobobo awake and shouting,

"No! Don't invest in that! The sequel of Finding Nemo doesn't even come out until 2015! Never trust accounting ferns!"

"Hm, we missed a lot."I mused sarcastically, walking closer as, suddenly, Kodebun stepped back and shook his head, shouting in frustration as Bobobo continued to stare happily into space. Kodebun spun around and faced us, shouting angrily,

"I see! That was just a ploy to distract me, but I saw through it with my amazing powers of mind!"

"Um...nah, we just wanted smoothies..."I mused, shrugging, but Kodebun went on, getting an evil smirk as he exclaimed,

"I think I'll hunt your hair first, smart-mouthed brat!" I smirked at him, stepping fully in front of Beauty and saying confidently, excited to get in on some of the action,

"Bring it on, Chromie." He grit his teeth and began to run at me, pulling one of his fists back as I crouched a bit, ready to run and attack him, ending the fight, when suddenly something blocked my vision. My eyes widened as I stood straight up, wondering what was suddenly in front of me and stepping to the side to take a better look...

And immediatly wishing I hadn't. I paused, eye twitching in disturbance, wishing I'd stayed a bit longer at that smoothie booth in the middle of the forest... This...this was... This was a giant, purple nosehair from Bobobo's nose. With arms. And legs. And glasses. And facial hair. Facial hair on a nosehair.

"...I...I...I..."I tried to form words, but they were lost in the utter...something-ness of this all. The nosehair turned to me, a sly smile on his face as he asked in a husky, soulful voice that was all sorts of creepy,

"You aren't hurt are you, pretty lady?" I just stood there with my mouth open, no idea what to say to this giant, purple nosehair man, wondering what the hell else was inside Bobobo. Thankfully, Kodebun took the attention off of me, doing another series of backflips away from the nosehair man and landed, glaring as he demanded,

"Hey! Just who are you?!" The nosehair looked back and pointed to himself with a thumb, saying smoothly,

"Well I'm King Nosehair, but you can call me 'Slick'."

"I will call you no such thing."I muttered, deeply disturbed as Kodebun glared harder at King Nosehair who proceeded to 'tsk' him, waving a finger as he went on,

"No one treats a pretty lady like that how you just did. You know what that means?...You got a lotta 'splainin' to do." Just as he finished, Bobobo began sniffing, and I looked over at him as he gazed, confused, at the long purple nosehair attatched to his nostril.

"What's up with this nosehair? Oh well." And with that, he wrapped a hand around the end and yanked it out, seperating him and the 7-foot-long King Nosehair, making me wince. Ouch?! Suddenly, the King gasped, looking back at what had been done and instantly fell to his knees with a cry.

"Noo! Tell me that didn't just happen!"He pounded the ground with his fist as he freaked out, Beauty, Kodebun and me all standing next to eachother and just watching. "Three thousand years of sleeping, just to be plucked like a weed from the garden!... But I wont let this ruin my dream! No, I'll keep chasing it no matter what! My dream, that is..."

He stood and whipped out a red bike, hopping on happily and saying,

"To enter a bike race with a red bicycle!" We all watched as, as suddenly and weirdly as he had appeared, King Nosehair rode down the path with the long purple tail waving in the breeze, heading off towards France for his life-long dream to come true.

"...I reached a level of confusion I didn't even think was possible."I muttered, face fallen as Beauty and Kodebun nodded.

"SUPER SNOT FOR YOU!" I whipped around just in time to see Bobobo's nautical nosehairs strike Kodebun so hard that he went flying twenty yards behind us, rolling and landing on his face, not showing any signs of getting up anytime soon. I stood in awe at his attack, at just...him. Yes, my physical strength was impressive, my speed second no none, and my fist that hasn't been fully revealed for dramatic purposes in this fanfiction was a legend in and of itself.

But with Bobobo, not only were his attacks strong and fast, they were unpredictable. Like no matter what you threw at him, he'd have a counter attack just waiting in the woodworks, never giving up until he won. Now I understood how he was the last survivor of the Hair Kingdom, aside from myself. He was a warrior. He was the Bo-tector.

"Now time for a bicycle ride!"Bobobo exclaimed, and threw me into a basket on the front of his bike, taking off without me being able to refuse in a high-speed race against Don, who had Beauty pushing him... He was a moron. And I needed a serious nap.

I yawned, mummbling a bit as I felt myself pull back to conciousness. At first, everything seemed a bit brighter than before, cracking my eyes open just a bit to get used to the new sunlight, imagining that it must be the next day. Some sort of commotion was going on as I rolled over onto my back and sat up in the grass, mind pulling out of a fog as I managed to open my eyes all the way and mummble sleepily,

"Hey guys, what's up-" I cut off, suddenly fully awake as my eyes widened and I pulled my knees up, pointing upwards at the giant, eight-tentacles, green alien with three eyes protruding from the top of his head and two buck teeth, holding up what looked like soup in one hand and a spoon in the other, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"I shouted, seeing Bobobo kneel in front of him and exclaim teary-eyed,

"Oh great green soup alien! Thank you for travelling all those galaxies to show my friends that you really do exist, for little old me! Thank you Rotisserator!" My face fell, mummbling to myself,

"Why am I not surprised that Bobobo has something to do with this." The alien paused a moment, and then brought a tentacle whipping forward, hitting Bobobo right in the face and sending him flying back. Something in my gut reacted and I stood, shouting,

"Bobobo!" He skidded on the ground, groaning a bit. I grit my teeth, anger suddenly igniting inside of me as I faced the alien and demanded,

"Hey pea-brain! You don't hurt my friends, got it?!" He turned to me nonchalantly and said in a very, very deep voice,

"I'm not here to fight, merely to get information." He held up a photograph, and it took me a second through my haze of anger to recognize the boy smiling mischeviously in the picture as the same one that saved Beauty, the one I'd talked to in the town yesterday.

"Hey! I know him!"Beauty exclaimed, the alien saying with a monotone and narrowed, purple eyes,

"This person must be squelched because he refuses to comply, because..." He paused, and then flipped moods faster than Bobobo, running around in a circle and exclaiming, "He wont eat rice soup! Not with salmon! Not with salt! Not even with Nutella! WHaaaaa!"He cried, and almost as suddenly as his mood swung he recovered, standing straight and saying seriously,

"I must suceed, but I require human help. You must tell me everything you know about this punk, in return I'll reward you with some of my rice soup, it's quite good." And then a random loaf of bread fell in his bowl.

He paused, just like the rest of us, as the loaf fell over and smacked him in the head, so stale that it created a giant bump.

"Hmm, stale french bread as a weapon. Interesting."He mummbled, intruiged, and then spun around and shouted angrily, "Who threw the loaf?!" Suddenly, Bobobo was behind me and lifted me up from my waist, shouting,

"It was her! I saw her do it!"

"BOBOBO! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"I shouted down at him, falling my hands into fists as he set me down and sprinted behind the alien, sniffling and crying. I facepalmed and let out a sigh, looking up as I said through gritted teeth, "Bobobo, stop it. You're 27 years old."

"You yelled at me! Whaaa! Mommy, tell her to apologize!"Bobobo cried, lightly hitting the alien's leg/tentacles in a fit. The alien narrowed his eyes, placing the soup down and pulling back a fist. I knew what was going to happen immediatly, and pushed off with one foot. Almost as if it were in one swift movement, I reached a hand out and was instantly in front of the alien, his fist connecting with my left palm as I blocked it and wrapped my hand tightly around it.

His eyes widened and he looked at me, surprised as I narrowed my eyes at this alien who had tried to hit Bobobo twice now. A dramatic wind blew the strands in my face out of the way as I glared at the now-scared looking alien, Bobobo looking up surprised from his spot on the ground.

"I told you already: No one hits my friends."I warned darkly, and before the alien could make a move I gripped his fist tighter and pulled him towards me, taking my free hand and punching him right in the center of his face, letting go and sending him crashing backwards thirty yards away, making a perfect indent in the ground.

I stood straighter, when suddenly Don Patch was attacking my head, pulling my hair as I shouted,

"Hey!"

"Don't you try to take my main-character status from me!"Don Patch shouted, still trying to hit me, not so much hurting me as annoying me, "No one is allowed to look badass and say inspirational quotes except for me!" I grit my teeth and finally managed to grab hold of two spiked, tearing him off and dropping him, slamming a foot into his face.

"Guys!"Beauty exclaimed, everyone turning to look at her, her face frantic and hands balled into fists, "There's something I have to tell you! That boy, the one the alien is tracking down, he saved me once! Remember from that Hair Hunter who attacked me? If it weren't for that boy...I'd be good as bald! He's really a good guy, which makes this alien really a bad guy!"

"Yeah, I got that."I deadpanned, the alien sliding back into view with a weird happy face on, wiggling and saying,

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! That's right, I'm really a bad guy!" He began to laugh, and I was about to go after him when Bobobo wrapped and arm around my waist, picking me up and placing me back near Beauty with an angry face, exclaiming,

"Hey! Beauty, Mimi, don't you know not to judge soup-crazy aliens?!" I gazed at him, surprised and angry at the same time. Was he serious? This was clearly a bad guy! He wasn't seriously siding with him, not the Bobobo that I looked up to, was he?

"What are you talking about?!"I demanded, Beauty equally as surprised next to me, balling my hands into fists and glaring up at Bobobo, "You've always fought for us before, you can't side with the bad guy! You're supposed to defend-"

Bobobo silenced me with a hand on my head, me looking up at him surprised as he ruffled my hair a bit with a kind smile on his face.

"Hey now, is that my style? I'll beat that alien like a drum."He said, and I felt a smile form back on my face, relief filling me and I let out a small chuckle, Bobobo ruffling my hair again as I took in the tender moment, smiling up at my clueless big brother. He stepped back and turned, a yellow aura forming around him as he added, walking away,

"And for this you take over my 'taking out the trash' duties." My face fell and I huffed, mummbling,

"But we don't even have a trashcan..."


	6. Alien Calimari!

_-Mimi's p.o.v****_

_ "_ I'll show you what terror an alien can unleash when he's trifled with!"Mean Green exclaimed, tongue hanging out as he wobbled from side-to-side, me trailing a finger down my scarf and glaring.

"You're the best, Mean Green!"My jaw dropped as Don Patch, in the most distrubingly applied purple makeup I'd ever seen, fawning next to Mean Green with big, watery eyes. What?! He even changed alliances on us?!...To be honest, I should be more surprised than I really was. A rumbling from above us broke me from my thoughts, looking up as thick, grey clouds rolled across the sky, me frowning.

I didn't particularly...enjoy, storm clouds. It wasn't so much the storm part that got to me, as what normally occured _during _ storms, and I hoped that this wouldn't be the case, not in front of this nasty-looking alien.

"You know what those storm clouds mean?"Bobobo asked, "Those mean I'm about to rain down on you!"

"Mean Green, don't regroup! Turn that Bobobo into soup! Mean Green, don't regroup! Turn that Bobobo into-"

"Oops."I muttered, slamming a foot so hard into Don's head that he became firmly implanted into the ground, me stepping quickly aside and whistling innocently as Bobobo tensed, glaring at the alien intensly as he glared right back, both sliding back into fighting stances. I watched, Beauty moving next to me and I didn't realize I'd pushed her behind me until she placed a hand on my back, feeling like, if anything happened, it was my responsibility to protect her.

Which was odd, because I'd never had to protect anyone but myself before.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair!"Bobobo suddenly shouted, a yellow aura glowing around him as he tensed, "You've Been Duped by Rice Soup!" He exclaimed, and then...

Nothing. I paused, waiting for it, but it never came. Bobobo just paused, and then I squinted when I saw something on his upper lip, gaping and eyes bugging out when I saw that it was actually a small, italian-looking man in a white smock. He reached up and closed what looked like garage doors on Bobobo's nostrils, saying in a thick accent,

"Alright, time ta take a nap! Keep them follicles workin' at full energy."

"Hey! I need those!"Bobobo exclaimed, shouting at the man as I watched the alien, who for the moment looked confused. I relaxed a bit, at least the alien couldn't attack while Bobobo was confusing him, even if it were on accident. But I knew our time was running short, and with that little man refusing to open the doors for Bobobo, it was time I stepped in.

"Beauty, get behind Bobobo and don't move, okay?"I said, looking back at her. She looked up for a moment, confused, but nodded all the same and took off, running to Bobobo as I stepped up.

"Don't worry Bobobo, I got this one."I assured him, and heard the alien begin to laugh. I turned to him, frowning as he wiggled and exclaimed,

"Oh please! That little thing, fight me? It'll be like riding a bike with eight legs!" Though it wasn't clear whether that was an insult or not, I took it as one, and felt my entire body tense with the tight feeling of anger coiling in my gut, working its way up to my chest as I narrowed my eyes and glared absolute daggers at the alien. I could feel the buzz of adrenaline in my veins as I straightened up, a breeze blowing my hair and scarf to the side as the alien continued to laugh, rolling on the ground as I filled with contempt.

"What's so funny?"I asked darkly and angrily, the alien looking over and 'hm?'ing, still with a smile on his face. I dug my foot back into the ground and pushed off, tearing up the ground beneath me as I moved quickly and angrily, slamming the other foot into the alien's side so hard that it actually pause for a second, and the sling-shotted him up into the air, me jumping up to meet him and spinning around, throwing a fist sideways into his face.

He bellowed in pain as he flew across the trees, my momentum throwing me with him, having moved so fast that we actually ended up on the other side of the treeline we'd been heading towards. I landed on my feet, Mean Green flat on his face and groaning, bruised all over from where I'd hit him. He shook, rolling onto his back as I walked up to him, the others somewhere away from us.

"I-I-I-I-"Mean Green tried to choke out, but I shook my head, reaching a hand lightly underneath my scarf to absentmindedly trace a finger across my collarbone and shoulder that it covered.

"See, Mean Green,"I mused cooly, looking around to make sure no one was here yet before allowing a blue aura to flame lightly around me, looking back at Mean Green and finishing, "I'm the strongest 'weak little girl' you'll ever meet. Hope you like sushi!"

I threw a hand out to the side, pointer finger more up than the rest, only using this because I didn't take very kindly to anyone insinuating that I was weak, and he'd caught me right after an uncomftorble nap. Without saying anything, not wanting the attack to be one of my stronger ones, a blue butterfly fluttered between my fingers and eventually down towards Mean Green.

I turned around, fixing my scarf as, from behind me, a massive mushroom-cloud exploded up into the air and dissipated in less than three seconds, a small smirk forming on my face as I knew Mean Green was kalamari at this point. Just as that happened, Bobobo and Beauty broke through the trees, Don Patch behind them and pushing that little doll's cart again. Beauty gaped, eyes wide in wonder as she exclaimed,

"Mimi! You got him!" I smiled and nodded, saying happily,

"Yep! You okay Bobobo?"I asked, wanting to see if he would react as oddly as last time as I kicked my foot backwards, pushing Mean Green into the lake. Hope rose in me as Bobobo gave me a thumbs-up, and I grinned with an undescribable sense of victory. Who cared if Bobobo was wearing a massive mustache and his afro was open to reveal two squirrels in the middle of what looked like a break-up, it was a sign of approval from Bobobo!

"The end!"Bobobo suddenly announced, and I raised an eyebrow as, from the forest, different animals walked out and began to clap, Bobobo moving in front and him and Don Patch bowing. I gaped, watching as the animals threw flowers at them as if this whole thing had been a play!

"Oh yeah, I forgot Bobobo and Don were putting on a performance the whole time!"Beauty mused, and I facepalmed hard.

"Why am I not surprised?"I groaned, the animals lifting Don in the air and cheering, Bobobo signing autographs and suddenly dressed as a space-girl in Sailor Moon, blue skirt and all. I streached, cracking my back as I looked around.

"Well, looks like this is over. Beauty, wanna go grab another smoothie?"I asked, and she nodded, both of us moving over to a flamingo selling smoothies at the concession stand while Bobobo and Don continued to greet their animal fans. And again I got that feeling of being watched, gazing out of the corner of my eye but seeing no one in the trees. Maybe that boy was still following us? If so, he'd better get to the point, this was getting creepy.

I looked out the window of the train, feet on my seat as I rested my arms on my knees, dress falling above my grey-and-black shorts beneath.

"Hm, hey Bobobo, where are we heading again?"I asked, looking behind me for Bobobo, only to see two empty seats. My face fell, muttering tiredly,

"Why do I have a terrible feeling about this?" There was a knock on the window next to me, Don Patch acting like a dog under Beauty and I as he ate his food sloppily. "I really shouldn't look..."I mummbled to myself, but the knocking persisted, and I had no choice. Finally, I sat back and looked out the window with a frown...

"BOBOBO!"I exclaimed, seeing him flying next to the train with his nosehairs as handles on a hang glider, "GET BACK ON THIS TRAIN RIGHT NOW!"I demanded, but he made a hand motion forward and dove down...into clouds. I flung the window open and leaned out, seeing that we were now about, oh I'd say FOUR THOUSAND MILES IN THE AIR!

"We were supposed to be on a train!"I exclaimed, now on a massive air plane with Bobobo descending on his own. Don Patch squeezed between me and the window, opening a pink umbrella and shouting,

"No! I can't let him go alone! I wont let him beat me!"

"Don Patch, don't jump-"

"Let him go."I deadpanned, holding an arm out to block beauty as Don jumped, screaming as he descended with the flimsy umbrella. I felt oddly satisfied. A tap on my shoulder made me look back, seeing Bobobo sitting cross-legged in the seat next to me and reading a magazine.

"You mind shutting the window? It's messin' up my 'do."

"Oh yeah, sure."I mused, shutting it and sitting back down, leaning my head back and yawning, streaching. "Man, I'm beat. You'll wake me up when we get to wherever we're going, right Bobobo?"I asked, looking up as he looked down seriously, and then nodded. I offered a smile and curled up, resting my head on the seat as Beauty sat where Bobobo used to, dozing off without constant distractions by Don.

Right before I fell asleep, I felt something warm fall over me, and I gripped it and snuggled into it. In my half-concious state, I didn't find anything significant or odd about the gentle pat on my hair or the quick kiss on my head, falling into a peaceful sleep...

"I'm getting him a leash, made out of pure steel."I muttered grumpily, walking next to Beauty through the large, beautiful city we ended up in, happy people mulling about and talking to one another, Bobobo somewhere in this mess after having sprinted off the plane, shouting something about snakes.

"Don Patch, you see him anywhere?"Beauty asked, but Don was too busy fixing his swoopy wig, preparing for a big gig as a teen idol with puberty issues. I looked forward when I heard a commotion, and I raised an eyebrow at what I saw. It was a giant purple water slide, spewing out water rapidly as confused and curious people gathered around it.

"What's that?"I asked, walking forward and pushing past people until I got right up against the slide, Beauty and Don talking behind me as I looked way up the massive structure, wondering what something like this was doing in a massive city?...Wait, is that stuff pasta?! I looked down and saw the noodles floating down the water, now utterly confused as to what this thing was.

"HYAAA! I AM THE PASTA PRINCE! PROUDLY PRESENTING PERFECTLY PRISTINE PASTA!"

"So watch out! Comin' through!"

And before I could even so much as glance up at Bobobo, a massive wave of water slammed into me and almost knocked me clean off my feet, instead leaving me standing there. Angry. And soaked. And now chilly. My head snapped to the side, seeing Bobobo sitting on the ground with an old man who had on purple robes and two long, grey braids with a big grey mustache.

My eye twitched as I stormed over, seeing Bobobo playing the guitar and singing peacefully,

"Ohhh Pasta is the perfect fooood, you don't even have to floss. You could eat it plain, or with a little butter sauce." All of the females around us were swooning, which boggled my mind but was the last thing I was thinking about. I stormed right up to Bobobo and glared down, eye twitching as I continued to drip water, hair plastered to my face and neck.

"...Bobobo..."I said in a controlled voice, Bobobo looking up curiously.

"Hey, Mimi! You're all wet!" Maybe it was the uncomftorble plane ride. Maybe it was the cold. Or maybe I'd just been around Bobobo too long. Because the next thing I did was wrap and arm around Bobobo's neck and squeeze, making him struggle comically.

"REALLY?! I had no idea! I wonder who could have done that!?"I shouted, pissed off as Bobobo cried out,

"I'm sorry!" Finally, I took a deep breath and released him, standing straight as I looked at Bobobo and the man next to him and asked,

"Bobobo, what are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be looking for Hair Hunters?"

"I can't. I'm taking in my studies."Bobobo said seriously, and I raised and eyebrow, Bobobo suddenly exclaiming, "I'm gonna be a Pasta Premadonna!"

"...A what?"I asked, but was ignored as Bobobo suddenly stood up and bowed to the old man, saying respectfully,

"Please excuse me Master, my destiny awaits." I shook my head, hands on my hips as the old man stood and held out a hand, saying,

"Wait, before you go..." In the blink of an eye, they were back on the slide, the old man on Bobobo's back and using Bobobo like a sled. "One more ride on the pasta slide!"

I turned suddenly as I heard a familiar cry, Don Patch crying in front of police officers. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him, looking at the two and asking,

"Something wrong? I mean, other than this thing." One of them looked up at me and, upon seeing me soaking wet in just a dress and shorts, his face shot bright red.

"U-uh-uh-w-w-well, I mean...you see...this uh...uh...-"

"STOP LOOKING AT MY LITTLE GIRL!"Bobobo suddenly appeared, slamming his feet into both the men's faces and knocking them clean out, spinning around dressed like a mother and wrapping a giant towel around me, fawning, "Sweetie, just let mommy take care of you! You'll be dry in no time!" I blushed, embarrased, as I looked over above the slide...

And then a different feeling hit me. Not one of being watched like with that boy, but this was...dangerous. One of those instincts you get when you have to fend for yourself from a young age, where you know someone's planning an attack. Every hair on the back of my neck stood up, Bobobo still drying me off as I gazed seriously around us, eyes narrowed.

"Bobobo, I'm getting a bad feeling about this place- Bobobo?!"I exclaimed, suddenly seeing that he was gone, along with Beauty and Don Patch, leaving me alone in the center of a massive city. I groaned and pulled my scarf tighter around my neck, walking forward and hoping that I'd run into at least on of them, before whoever was watching us ran into them first.


	7. Mommy-and-Daddy Issues, Teen Angst-Fest!

_-Just a heads-up for those who read the Osmosis Jones fanfiction, I've posted the new one now under the title 'Runner'. I love all of you!-_

_-Mimi's p.o.v****_

"Hmm, if I were Bobobo, where would I be?"I muttered to myself, walking through the crowd of people in the center of the city, nonchalantly enjoying the scenery as I looked for my group. Don Patch would be wherever there was a spotlight, Beauty was probably with one of them, and Bobobo...

"Hello! And welcome to everyone's favorite game show, 'Tell Mother Like It Is'!"A man on the massive TV attatched to the side of a building announced, and I scoffed, hands on my hips as I looked up at the balding man happily holding a microphone. Psh, people had no idea what it was like to tell their parents like it was. Had I been given the chance-

"Our first contestent: Bobobo!"

"...I'm so not surprised."I muttered, face falling as Bobobo, dressed in a white t-shirt and holding a sketch book, a childish look on his face. He flipped over the sketch board, having drawn on it...

"I don't look like that!"I shouted, seeing a terrible sketch of me on the board, my eyes all displaced and hair a bright green.

"My mom makes me egg salad sandwiches everyday for lunch, but sometimes she forgets to take out the shells."He said in an adorable little-kid voice, my jaw dropping and eyes bugging out as the crowd 'aww'ed.

"I am not your mother!"I exclaimed, as he went on.

"She's really scary when she gets angry and doesn't like pasta!"He continued cutely, and my eye twitched as I grew increasingly embarrased and dumbfounded, "Anyways, I love her. She's the best mom in the world and I would do just about anything for her!"

I took a step back, mouth a bit open as I felt the impact of his words. Sure, he was pretending and probably in a Wiggin' contest with Don, but... I shook my head, hands on my hips as I whispered to myself,

"Don't get all worked up, Mimi. He doesn't even know...who needs mothers, anyways?"

"Mimi! There you are!" I turned, surprised to see Beauty running towards me and smiling, Don Patch barking behind her and nipping at people's feet. I shook myself from my stupor and looked down, asking,

"Hey guys, Bobobo's kinda-"

"Momma!"I heard behind me, and I frowned.

"Please no..." I turned, only to be tackled to the ground by a giant, afro-headed man talking normally, finally.

"Momma! I missed you! You were gone for so long and I thought the men in the white jackets took you away!"He cried, as I pet his head.

"Bobobo...I'm not your mother."I deadpanned, but he continued to cry as the lights all around us dimmed.

"Uh-oh, I feel a Bo-theater coming on..."Beauty muttered, and I groaned, resting my head back against the ground, feeling that this was another one of Bobobo's things that I'd have to get used to. When I opened my eyes again, it was raining, and Bobobo yanked me to my feet as Don Patch walked next to me, Bobobo pulling me along as we walked up to a big, grey apartement complex.

"How did we afford this much scenery?"I asked, but was ignored as Don Patch said to Bobobo,

"Well, sweetie, this is our new home now. You like it?"

"Woah, this looks like a real dime...but anything's fine as long as I'm here with you momma!"Bobobo said happily, and I crossed my arms, scoffing again and rolling my eyes, seeing Beauty giving me a confused look but not paying attention. If this was what Bobobo's little sidetrack was gonna be about, I couldn't care less. Parents weren't exactly a favored subject in my mind.

But it was raining in Bobobo's Bo-Theater, so I decided to follow them inside, Don Patch saying in a womanly voice,

"Just wait until you see the toilett!"They both laughed as we climbed the steps and got up to the door, Don Patch jumping up and grabbing the handle, pushing it open as we all filed in at once. At first, it just looked like a small, dark apartement building...

"Mom, how many more boxes do we have to do?"

"Two more sweetie."

Those were...in the middle of the room...at a table, making spoons...

"Aw, I hate making wooden spoons!"

"I know darling, but this is how we make our living! Besides, who knows how to do it better than us?"

Were two...wooden spoons... I just gave up, leaning against the wall and deciding to just watch this, seeing the mother spoon continue sanding a wooden spoon while the son looked up for a second, just to streach, and then turned.

He gaped and exclaimed,

"Father!" The mother and I both turned, me gaping and eyes widening as Bobobo stood there, now in a purple pimp-coat and hat that smushed his afro, walking with a cane, saying non chalantly,

"I'm home."

"Darling! Where have you been?!"The mother exclaimed, jumping from her seat and throwing her arms around Bobobo and exclaiming in a tired, shocked voice, "Tell me where in the world have you been?! We had to work our fingers down to the bark just to make ends meat!"

"So sad..."Beauty muttered, frowning with watery eyes. I found myself brushing a hand through her hair to comfort her, though I couldn't be less apathetic and angsty.

"And who is she?!"The woman demanded, looking at me. I was about to answer, when Bobobo interrupted me and said,

"She's our snackfood!"

"I most certainly am not!"I retorted but went ignored again as the mother freaked out, yanking on Bobobo's jacket and shouting,

"Okay, take out the trash, fix the lawn, clean the house, paint the dog, fix my computerrr!"

"Be quiet! I just walked in the door!" And then Bobobo pushed the spoon, and she fell down. Right in front of the kid. And I don't know what it was inside of me, but something snapped, and I gaped at him as he threw off his jacket and hat, slumping down into a chair as the son and woman immediatly packed their things, me just standing dumbstruck and tense.

"That's it! Until you can get yourself together, we're going back to the kitchen gadget store!"

"You're from the gadget store?!"Beauty freaked out, but I wasn't listening. I was just standing there, glaring daggers at the floor and crossing my arms. I just wanted out of this thing, and now.

"You know which aisle to find us in."The woman said angrily, and then turned, leaving with her son as Bobobo called back,

"Oh yeah! Walk out on me!"

"You're a terrible father."I muttered, but not to Bobobo. Because this whole thing had brought back flashes of memories, of being taken away, of words I didn't understand until later, of my father bouncing way from me in distaste. My arms were crossed and I wasn't even looking at Bobobo, saying that when I imagined my father's face, him just one big, black hair ball, looking at me with distaste as they all threw me out, him and my mother, without even telling Bobobo he had a sister.

I was saying it to my own father, but Bobobo had heard it.

"I..."He said, and I looked over, surprised and not realizing he'd heard it. Bobobo paused, and then began crying, exclaiming, "I just prefer...stainless steel!" He began wheeping with Don Patch, and my face fell, forgetting that none of this was real.

"Oh yeah..."I muttered, scratching the back of my head awkwardly as, outside, the lights came back up. I streached and turned, opening the door for Beauty and just glad that all of this was over. We walked down the steps and out into the sun, the brightness warming me up as Bobobo and Don continued to wheep, Beauty and I rolling our eyes.

"It's okay Bobobo."I said tiredly, patting him on the shoulder as we stopped, Beauty having to tie her shoe and Don and Bobobo too busy crying. I turned...

And suddenly I had that instinct, that shiver up the back of my spine that someone was watching us, that someone was just above us. My eyes flickered up, and sure enough there was a man standing on top of a skyscraper, wearing a Hair Hunting uniform and yet not focused so much on me as Bobobo, a pink aura flaring up around the already-pink man with narrow eyes and big elf ears.

His fingers were pointed towards Bobobo, a giant pink ball forming in front of him as my heart stopped, eyes going wide as I acted fast and without thinking, knowing Bobobo didn't know what was going on, that he would have no time to react if I called out to him. My stomach clenched in worry and I sprinted forward, spying the giant pink streak out of the corner of my eye heading fast in our direction, aimed right at Bobobo.

"Watch out!"I heard a familiar boy's voice call out, but didn't pay any attention.

"Bobobo! Move!"I demanded loudly, slamming into him with my shoulder and knocking him a few feet away, Bobobo skidding on the ground as I tried to turn, only to find a massive ball of pink aura slam right into me. I tried to let out a scream, but no words left my mouth, my entire world suddenly bright pink and burning hot, enveloping my entire body as I was knocked backwards so roughly that I was knocked completely unconcious before I even hit the ground.

I was out for who knows how long, just drifting in and out of weird dreams with Bobobo, Don, and someone named the Banana King. Slowly, though, I managed to shake myself back into conciousness, groaning with one of the words headaches I could remember having, even since that time that I had to listen to Jelly Jiggler after he watched the Victoria's Secret fashion show and became self-conciouss. I could hear the guys near me, and I managed to open my eyes, pushing myself into a sitting position.

The guys were in front of me, promoting some show where they would 'unite the cosmos together'. I stood up, deadpanning as I walked up to them,

"Your concern is overwhelming." Bobobo instantly spun around and latched onto me, exclaiming happily,

"Mimi! You're okay! I was so worried!" I pat his back as I mused,

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He then jumped back pointing to my forehead seriously and saying,

"But more importantly, look at your forehead." I rose an eyebrow, wondering what he meant as Don held up a bright pink mirror, me leaning down and lacing gloved fingers through my hair, shoving up the strands messily and looking... On my forehead, right in the center, was a japanese letter in black ink, and as I curiously drug a thumb across it, I found that it wasn't coming off.

"...Why's it in Japanese?"I asked, Beauty gaping and exclaiming,

"That's all you're worried about?!" I shrugged, nonchalantly standing straighter and brushing my hair all the way back, wondering exactly what it was.

"The girl's right, I'd think you'd be more concerned, considering I'm the one that gave that to you." I turned quickly, instantly glaring as I saw a man I'd never met, meaning he at least didn't know who I was. That explained why he was aiming at Bobobo and not me. 'Hm, Baldie Bald must be keeping this whole thing under wraps, only with some of the big guys...or maybe he just gave up.' I thought, glaring at the all-pink man in a sleeveless Hair Hunt uniform, red triangles on his arms and head as he sneered at us.

"Oh, those muscles."Bobobo said in a fan-girl voice, me rolling my eyes.

"Who cares? Who are you, huh?"I demanded, wanting to know why this man stamped a Japanese word on my head. His smile grew wider and he chuckled,

"I'm Gechappi, member of Hair Hunt C-Block."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind!"Bobobo said, blushing and dressed in a skirt and tank top, holding out a box to the Hair Hunter and saying shyly, "I made you cookies, Chocolate crunch but I forgot the crunch." Don was next to him, blushing and glaring,

"Hey! We saw him at the same time, not fair not fair!" He and Bobobo argued as Bobobo handed Gechappi the cookie box, my face falling as I asked tiredly,

"Is there any enemy you guys wont side with?" Just as I asked, Gechappi brought a hand back and smacked the cookies out of Bobobo's hand, both Bobobo and Don Patch looking heart-broken as Bobobo instantly broke into tears, running over to me and falling to his knees. I looked down and raised an eyebrow, then looked back up at the Hair Hunter as he gaped, looking as the cookie box actually moved.

"Hey you."I said, and everyone paused, looking over at me. Gechappi didn't even let me finish, grinning again and saying,

"Hey girl, you know what that is on your forehead? That's a Hair-Loss seal! Whoever is given it will lose all of their hair in...oh...10 hours!"

"What?!"Beauty exclaimed, worried as Bobobo and Don Patch gaped, still sniffing. Me...I cocked an eyebrow and said calmly,

"I don't care." Everyone looked my way, gaping, but all I was focused on was Gechappi, suddenly jumping up and shooting right at him, grabbing a fist full of the front of his shirt and bringing him to me, punching him in the face so hard he was thrown into the ground, me landing on his chest with both feet, crouching down and resting my arms on my knees, looking down at him apathetically with part of my hair falling over my shoulder.

Gechappi looked both in pain and shocked, mouth wide open and eye twitching from the giant bruise forming on his face.

"B-b-but...y-your hair..."He choked out, and agreeably I was a bit concerned about that. Even now, the worry twisting in my gut, I could feel the seal burning a bit and my hair felt like it had just been through a bleach treatement. But for the moment, none of it was falling out, and I had 10 hours to correct it. I leaned down a bit more and said cooly,

"You made my friends cry, and I don't let anyone do that. Understand?" Gechappi gave me a shocked expression, and then glared.

"D-don't you want to know how to get the antidote?"He asked, and I knew he was bartering with me. Unfortunatly, it was a damn good barter, and I placed a finger right on the center of his forehead. He looked at it, trembling with fear and gaping as I said darkly,

"Three seconds."

"C-block! J-just go there, and it's at the top!" He choked out. I 'hmm'ed, having never been to C-block before and wondering what kind of Hair Hunters we'd have to get through to get to the antidote. But, as worried as I was about my 'do, I wasn't concerned that we'd make it to the top in time. Afterall, we were a great team, right?...

I stood, looking back at Bobobo and Don, who were still fighting over Gechappi, and Beauty, who was oblivious to the fact that the boy was still watching us from behind a street lamp. And I sighed. Great, I'm gonna be bald, and I can't pull off that look...

"A train goes to C-Block?!"Beauty exclaimed, and I sighed, having told Baldie Bald that it was a bad idea at the time, but he said it would bring in the tourists. Bobobo and Don purchased the tickets just as an overhead announcement said that our train was departing.

"Bobobo! I told you not to use the bathroom!"I exclaimed, all of us suddenly rushing past the gates as Don and Beauty jumped onto the train first, and then me. I made sure Beauty was okay before sighing, the doors behind us closing. I let out a 'phew' and looked over, only to find Bobobo not there.

"Hey! Where's Bobobo?"I asked, and then a terrible thought hit me. I shot to the closest window of a booth and looked out of it, Don Patch gasping and seeing Bobobo outside the train, dressed in a too-small blue tank top and skirt with a weird hat and tearing up, holding a briefcase.

"Bobobo!"Don exclaimed, teary-eyed himself.

"I'm so sorry, I can't go with you. I don't have the heart for it. I can't just go and leave my parents behind-" Maybe it was from all the stress. Maybe it was from that Japanese symbol making my hair fall out, which hadn't happened much yet. Or maybe I was sick and tired of all the parent talk. Because, before he could finish, I threw open the window and shouting in a stern and scolding voice,

"Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo Bobby! Get on this train right now!"

Bobobo all but catapulted into the train, just as it began to move, sitting scared and normally dressed across from me, Don twitching and terrified as Beauty sat next to me, 'hm'ing. I slammed shut the window and sat down, letting out a breath as Beauty mused,

"Hm, I'm gonna take a nap." I reached out an arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her to me and letting her use me as a pillow. I didn't even realize I'd done this until Don yawned too and curled up on my lap, dressed as a dog and quickly falling asleep. I looked down at the two, seeing them full-heartedly trusting me...and I was letting them.

Before, no one would come within a five-foot radius of me, and I'd been perfectly content with it. Now, though...I liked it. I liked how close we were, the feeling that, for once, I had something to protect other than myself. Something I wanted to protect, something I could care for and would do the same back...was this was having friends was like?

"Yo, Mimi, I've got a question for ya."I heard Bobobo say seriously, and I looked up, seeing him giving me a serious look as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, Bobobo?"

"How'd you know my last name?"He asked, and I froze, mouth falling open a bit as I realized my mistake way too late. I'd called him 'Bobby' when I was shouting at him, completely forgetting that no one would know that except our family, having never told anyone before. I tried to come up with an excuse, knowing that I'd already taken too much time to answer and the fear and worry eating me up inside.

Oh great, you've done it now Mimi. Now he's gonna figure it out, and then what? He'll be horribly ashamed! That kid that was so weak, that kid that did even more horrible things that he doesn't even know about, was his sister. I mean, not only would he find out I was his sister, what would happen if he learned my other mistakes? My horrible, unforgivable mistakes, like joining the Chrome Dome and doing nothing when our home was destroyed?

I'd been so excited when Bobobo asked me to travel with him. Because I could start over. I could leave it all behind, all my mistakes and the things I'd done. I could start over again, and he'd never know the difference. And damnit, I was so close, and I went and messed it all up! I panicked, dread of thinking about how all of this would be ruined, Beauty sleeping next to me and Don on my lap, Bobobo waiting for an answer as I gave one weakly, pitifully...

"The internet?"

"..."Bobobo was silent for a moment, and I was sure it was all over, ending after such a short, wonderful time...

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten a facebook! Mother always said it would get me kidnapped by crazy giraffe-like aliens from Wisconsin!"Bobobo fumed, and I almost laughed and cried with how relieved and shocked I was that that had worked. Bobobo immediatly relaxed, leaning back and looking out the window, playing I-Spy with himself as I just leaned my head back, wide-eyed.

He believed it! That was too close, I'd have to watch myself from now on, because those were secrets I couldn't tell them, no matter what...even if they were my team. Even if they were my friends. Because friends and teams could keep secrets, especially if those secrets hurt...even if that's not what Bobobo said?...

But Bobobo didn't know what kind of secret this was. No, if he knew he'd never have said that, he just didn't understand. What I was doing was safe for not just me, but all of them. They couldn't know this, couldn't be shamed like that...

I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes and wanting this train ride to be over already so I could vent some anger on whoever was in C-Block, listening to Bobobo arguing with himself over whether it was his turn or not.


	8. Snack Cart Weaponry 101!

_-Mimi's p.o.v****_

"That lady said the snack cart was in car three..."Beauty muttered to herself as I escorted her and Don down the train, Bobobo having fallen asleep amounst wrappers of Almondjoys and hippo pillowpets. Don clung to me from around my neck, riding like a backpack as Beauty walked a bit ahead of us, looking across the apparently-empty car three.

"Sorry Beaut', I don't think it's here."I mused, looking around again at the completely-void car.

"Bummer. I wanted the triple-chocolate fudge nuggets before we arrived."I heard the only passenger apparently in this car muse, and I sighed, nodding with him... And then I recognized the voice. My head snapped to the side, seeing Gechappi reading a newspaper nonchalantly, my mouth gaping.

"You're here?! But I...back at...what?!"I exclaimed, distinctly remembering leaving him beaten back at that city.

"Hey you! I still owe you one for eating the last tater tot!"Don Patch shouted, jumping off my back and into the isle, pointing angrily at Gechappi.

"I thought that was Bobobo..."I muttered, unable to keep up with these shenannigans any longer. Don turned and thrust his hand out, shouting,

"Quick! One of you, hand me my Don Patch Sword!" I raised an eyebrow and looked around, seeing nothing but a green onion on a chair, reaching back and picking it up curiously. I faced him holding it up and saying plainly,

"All we have is this green onion."

"That's it! My Don Patch Sword!"He shouted, and I gaped as he snatched it from me. How was he supposed to fight with a vegstable?! I mean Nosehairs are one things, but a _leek?!_ Don began to walk towards Gechappi, who was standing and smirking as he made his way towards Don.

"Alright! I'm gonna thrash him!"

"But it's an onion..."Beauty mused, and I picked her up from under her arms, turned, and set her down behind me.

"Stay here."I instructed, knowing this wasn't gonna end well. Before I could turn back, I heard a series of hits and punches and the green onion whizzing through the air, finally turning around when it ended to see a lumpy, beaten, and pouting Don Patch.

"I lost."He pouted, and I placed my hands on my hips.  
"Kinda expected that."I mused, and looked back up at Gechappi as he mused,

"C'mon, is that all you got? I expected more from Bobobo's group." I grit my teeth, glaring daggers and about to remind him that I was the one who left him laid out back in that city, when Don stood again and shouted,

"Darn it! If only I had my Don Patch hammer!" I held up another conveniantly placed green onion and said,

"I have a green onion."

"That's it! My Don Patch sword!" You gotta be kidding me... Don jumped and snatched the green onion, spinning back to Gechappi who looked nothing more than amused, "Now I can thrash him again!"

"Mimi."Beauty said from behind me, and I turned just as the hits started going, raising an eyebrow as she asked, "Was it a good idea to leave Bobobo alone?"

"...We'll head back soon."I muttered, realizing that, no, it was one of my worse ideas. I turned, expecting to save Don's butt, only to see him and Gechappi land on the floor completely unharmed.

"Why was one onion better than the other?!"I exclaimed, but didn't have time for an answer, because the second he landed on the ground Gechappi was up again, jumping way up high and shouting,

"Enough of this! It's time to feel the sting of my Hair Loss Beam!" The familiar pink ball of energy swarmed between his hands, growing and swelling as I stood firmly in front of Beauty, pausing and thinking, 'But...Don doesn't...have hair...'

"SNACK CART!"A high feminine voice screamed, and slammed into Gechappi with the missing snack cart, smashing holes in both sides of the train as Gechappi was thrown out the other side. I paused, eye twitching and mummbling,

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Mimi! Beauty! Don Patch! Get in, quickly!"I looked out the hole that the cart had made entering, and saw Bobobo riding in a small yellow car with a teddy bear driving. At this point, I knew I'd been hanging around Bobobo too much, because I immediatly pulled Beauty onto my back and jumped, landing easily in the backseat and placing Beauty next to the bear.

Don jumped on his own, and it turned into some slow-motion romance scene between him and Bobobo and I was increasingly uncomftorble sitting between. Just as Don got close, and I was about to move up front with Beauty, he pulled out the Don Patch hammer and shouted,

"You're in the way of my main scene!" He began to smack me on the head with the green onion, shouting things as I growled and reached up, grabbing hold of one of his spikes and throwing him forward so hard that he became firmly implanted in the front winshield of the convertable.

I sat back, the train blasing away from us as we continued down a road cut into a mountain. Suddenly, a thought hit me, and I looked curiously up a Bobobo, who was eating a bowl of pasta with a spoon.

"Hey, Bobobo, how are we even gonna get into C-Block base?"I asked, and he slurped loudly on the pasta for the next few minutes, me just sitting there and frowning. Suddenly, he threw the bowl off the edge of the mountain and posed, fist raised in the air as he exclaimed,

"You just have to...BELIEVE!"

"I shouldn't have asked."I muttered, as Bobobo joy-rode a massive ambulance through the stairwell of the C-block base, knocking over walls, plants, porcupines, and railings as he jerked the wheel, Don Patch in the back after getting into a fight with Bobobo over regular or wheat pasta.

"Quick! He's not gonna make it!"Beauty shouted, me wondering why I chose to sit up front with Bobobo as, suddenly he threw the wheel to the side and we burst through a massive wall, slamming into what looked like a Hair-Hunter as Bobobo stopped the ambulance with a screech in the center of the pinkish room. He immediatly hopped out, me taking my time by sliding to the floor and trying to keep my stomach still from whatever that was that I just had to go through.

"Quick! Get a doctor!"I heard Beauty exclaimed, me looking around to see the extent of the damage we'd caused. There was rubble everywhere, not to mention our giant ambulance...with what appeared to be a Hair Hunter laying unconcious in front of it. I walked over and raised an eyebrow, giving the muscular and overly-eyeliner'ed man a long look...

"Hm."I shrugged and then looked over to see what was happening with the guys.

"Bobobo! You are _not _ a doctor!"Beauty exclaimed as Bobobo stood beside a medical bed that Don Patch lay on, beaten and bruised as Bobobo pulled on scrubs and gloves, various stuffed animals handing him things.

"It's okay, little lady. I'll save your snack food."Bobobo assured her, and I ran a hand through my hair, about to say that I was the snack food last time, when I felt something odd. Curiously, I brought my hand down in front of my face, and my chest tightened when I saw a few strands of light blonde hair between my fingers. That's right, I've got that damn japanese symbol on my forehead.

While I'd been indifferent to it before, when I had bigger things to worry about, like Bobobo trying to drag-race Ru Paul and dealing with his emotional breakdown when he lost, now that I saw that the seal was legit I began to get a feeling of urgency beating in my chest, gritting my teeth that I'd let a Chrome Dome croonie who wasn't even hunting me do this.

"WHAT?!"I heard Don Patch scream, and I turned my head to see him looking into a tiny pink mirror, except something was off...

"Your surgery was a success! Now you're half-sun, half-cyborge, every mother's dream child!"Bobobo exclaimed, dressed normally again as Don gaped at his new appearence, half of his face now different metal panels with a red eye and a small slot opening in his head. Out of it slid what looked like a tin propeller, like the ones on top of hats, Don looking horrified up as it took flight, spinning rapidly and flying away from him.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?!"

"That propeller can help you sense other universes!"Bobobo exclaimed excitedly, me leaning against the ambulance and just watching as it landed on the head of the hair hunter. He made a grunting noise and, finally, sat up, completely awake.

"Grrr, hey! I do NOT do propellers!"The man shouted angrily, glaring up at the propeller on his head.

"It's working, Don Patch!"

"I really shouldn't look..."

"That's just your underwear, it's on backwards!"

"I reeeally shouldn't look..."

"But what's more important is the alien presence I sense nearbye! My horn's picking something up!"

I looked. And my face immediatly fell. Bobobo was dressed in a purple kimono-type outfit, holding some long golden thing with a circle on the end, Don Patch down on all fours dressed as a dog with a horn on his head.

"...Yep. Shouldn't have looked."I deadpanned, Bobobo saying,

"Maybe if we shake our heads side-to-side like this we'll pick something up!"

"Hmmm, nope nope nope!"Don said, both still shaking their heads as Beauty slid next to me, both of us sighing.

"Why did I join you guys again?"I asked, even the Hair Hunter confused at the two.

"You didn't have a choice, remember?"Beauty mused, and I remembered how Bobobo had all but fourced me to join this group. No, strike that. He downright kidnapped me. But, even though they were giving me a headache in need of immediate medical attention, I couldn't say that I wasn't going to say 'no' anyway.

"Ahhh! B-B-Bobobo! Your afro! Th-they're here! The aliens!"Don screamed, pointing at Bobobo's open afro as I looked up, Bobobo gaping and looking upwards. Inside were a green tooth brush and a tube of toothpaste, who immediatly started dancing and singing,

"Brush your teeth! To make them pretty! Or your breath, will scare off everyone in the city!"

"Ugh!"Don shouted, pounding his fists into the floor, "Of all the gingivitus in the city, these two had to walk into this place! Every day it's nag nag brush this, floss that, gargle this! At least you didn't bring that empty-headed cup!"

"Ta-Da!" The two exclaimed, moving aside as a cute little cup popped up between them.

"I'm a cup!"He exclaimed happily.

"Aww!"I exclaimed with him, the cuteness too much for me. Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked at me, eyes wide and mouths clamped shut in surprise and mild disturbance. I instantly cleared my throat and surpressed a blush, then mummbled in my most bad-ass voice possible, "I mean, uh...aww, that cup's no nearly tough enough for my dental hygene. You got anything made out of pteridactyle?"

They all let out sighs and turned back to Don Patch, me releived to have the attention off me and just watching as they continued their shenanigans. As Bobobo reached up and began to used the Super Fist of Brushing Teeth, I spied the Hair Hunter sneaking around, eyes set on Don Patch. And I, being the protective and loyal ally that I was, I tried my hardest to save Don Patch.

"...No...stop...darn it."I muttered low and unnoticed, arms crossed as I watched apathetically as the Hair Hunter snatched up Don Patch and, with a bowling form that impressed even me, under-hand tossed him into a random dryer in the center of the room. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going to happen with that, when Bobobo suddenly stood up and exclaimed,

"Hey, what happened to Patches?!" I gave him an emotionless expression and pointed over to the dryer, deadpanning,

"He overpowered me." Bobobo gaped and spun around, seeing Don Patch in the dryer and pawing at the door, the Hair Hunter exclaiming,

"Your friend here's just gonna go for a little spin!"

"How dare you?! Don Patch is dry-clean only!"Bobobo exclaimed, but the Hair Hunter didn't seem to care, stepping forward with a big smile and saying,

"It's just you and me now, Bobobo! I'm going to exterminate you off the face of the Chrome Dome Empire!"

"Please! The day I fall is the day I dye my nosehairs blonde!"Bobobo shot right back, me pushing off the ambulance and standing next to him, musing,

"Yeah, you should actually think about doing that..."

"It's my time now, Bobobo! Or should I say 'Baldie'?!"The Hair Hunter shouted excitedly, and suddenly let out a scream, running fast towards Bobobo. I tensed, ready to jump ahead, when Bobobo moved beside me. I looked up, curious as he slid one foot back, one hand up at a 90 degree angle with his fingers curled in, the other arm the same but with the elbow on his side, a yellow aura beginnig to glow around him.

"I don't take kindly to being yelled at, bald-brains!"Bobobo exclaimed, and whipped out his nosehairs, running and jumping at the Hair Hunter, twisting as, before the man could move, he smacked the enemy with the black whips. "HYAAA! Feel the power of the Fist of the Nosehair attack!" I blinked and the battle was over, the enemy falling onto the ground limp and groaning, Beauty suddenly cheering as I smiled in admiration.

"I'll get Don out."I offered, feeling in such a good mood at our success that I might as well help the little guy out. I got to the dryer, Don looking up irritated and shouting,

"That's right! Do something useful! What kind of main character are you?! Why couldn't this fanfiction have gotten a cool OC, like Boston or Ann?!" I paused, gave him a completely emotionless face, and then slammed a fist down on the 'Power' button. He screamed as the machine spun him around and around, Bobobo running up next to me and asking,

"Oh no! Donny, what happened?!"

"Hand slipped."I deadpanned, Bobobo shrugging as the machine stopped and the door opened.

"Hm, maybe now he'll smell better!"Bobobo exclaimed excitedly, smoke filling up the space around the opening of the dryer for a second. After a moment, out stepped what appeared to be a raisin-like form of Don Patch, shriveled up and moaning,

"What a terrible flight. No meal and a screaming fat guy next to me the whole time." I sighed, scratching the back of my head and looking back, seeing an 'EXIT' sign above a stairwell and heading towards it, Beauty and Bobobo trying to re-hydrate Don Patch with CapriSun pouches. I leaned against the wall to wait for them, frowning as something odd happened.

A feeling filled me, the feeling that there was something in this place that I knew. I looked up the darkened stairwell, narrowing my eyes as I wondered what lay ahead of us.

"HYAAA! I'm ready for some spaghettie sauce-"

"It's called pasta you premadonna!"Bobobo and Don broke out into a fight, me running a hand tiredly through my hair...and coming out with more strands. I looked down, frowning angrily as a worry filled me again, knowing I had only five more hours left until I was completely bald, and man wouldn't Baldie Bald just eat that up...

A hand was placed on top of my head, and I looked up surprised to see Bobobo smiling warmly down at me, a true and kind smile that warmed me up inside, gave me hope that I was doing the right thing, that he wasn't ashamed of me, though he didn't know he had a reason to be.

"Hey now, little lady, don't you fret over a few strands, I'll make everything wiggin' again don't you worry, ya dig?"Bobobo asked, and I couldn't help but share his infectious smile, nodding up at him. He removed his hand and spun around, holding one hand out and grabbing Don Patch, pulling him back and tossing him impressively up the stairs, then spinning and picking me and Beauty up and throwing us over his shoulders suddenly.

"Hey! Bobobo put me down right now!"I shouted, but he ignored me and began to sprint up the stairs, shouting,

"Up two! Up two! C'mon now, feel the burn! We gotta get ready for bikini season!" I facepalmed and groaned, trying to get that image out of my head.


End file.
